Christina's Lily Pad
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 32 up! Set on Earth-13000, an alternate version of todd fan's Sidney-Verse. Christina "Christy" Tolensky talks about her life in her blog. Next: Christy talks her friend's mysterious notebook! RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Chapter 1

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Author's Note: Hey there, folks! L1701E here! As many know, I am a big fan of todd fan's "Sidney Chronicles". One day, I was reading about the old DC Multiverse, and I thought it would be fun to create an alternate version of todd fan's Sidney-Verse. So, I devised "Earth-13000", an alternate version of the Sidney-verse that allows me to create my own version of the Sidney-verse without interfering with todd fan's canon. **

**On Earth-13000, events of the Sidney Chronicles happened differently, especially "Passing the Torch". **

**This story is set ten years after Earth-13000's version of "Passing the Torch". This is the first entry in the blog of one Christina "Christy" Tolensky, this universe's counterpart to the Sidney-verse's Christina "Tina" Tolensky. In the core Sidney-verse, Tina grew into a cold, bitter young woman. In this timeline however, Christy has grown to become a happier and more well-adjusted young woman. This is the first entry in her blog, in which she talks about the state of the Tolensky Family after ten years. Prepare to be surprised.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics, me, or Todd fan.**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

June 24, 20XX

Okay, so my friend Anna convinced me to try doing this blog thing. So bear with me.

Hello, my name is Christina Tolensky, but everyone calls me Christy. I live with my Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle in Los Angeles, California. Okay, technically, Gina is my cousin, but there is such a large age gap, people think she's my aunt. Kyle Wildfire is my cousin-in-law. They had raised me and my adopted brother Tristan since I was eight years old.

I am a member of the Liberty Legion, the children and legacies of the members of Freedom Force, the world's premier mutant super team. I kinda like being in the Legion, although I wish Kat would stop taking all the chocolate chip cookies. I think we're going to need to set up an intervention for that girl.

The Legion are an alright bunch. The Liberty Legion got its name from an old team of heroes that operated during World War Two. This Legion is mostly made up of Freedom Force's kids, like I said. The main team me, Arctica (Daughter of Iceman and Starway.), Fluke (Son of Pyro and the Scarlet Witch), Hotstreak (The daughter of Pyro and the Scarlet Witch), Beak (Adopted son of Karma), Slate (Son of Avalanche and Shadowcat of the X-Men), Wildheart and Cardshark (Daughter and son of Wildstar. They're half siblings, different mothers). We have a bunch of reserve members, too.

I get along well with my teammates. Among my best friends are Anna Drake/Arctica and Madison Allerdyce/Hotstreak. Like me, Madison is connected to a goddess. Her patron is Pele, the Hawaiian goddess of fire and dancing. Maddie met Pele during a vacation the gang took to Hawaii. Pele gave Maddie a magic crystal that is aiding Maddie in learning to control her powers. **(1)**

Anyway, if anyone knows me, then they know that I am the sole surviving daughter of Todd Tolensky, Toad of Freedom Force, and Sidney Cagney , the singer with the too-short career. Ten years ago, my elder sister Leola caught the Legacy Virus and passed on thanks to it. Not long after, my mother died. And the losses completely destroyed my father and me, not to mention our relationship.

Dad practically became a zombie. Every day he was awake, you could tell. Mom and Leola's deaths shattered him, and it seemed all he wanted to do was just end it all. And I took the losses hard, too. It didn't help that they were only a short time apart. I grew bitter and angry at the world. I spent most of my seventh year of my life in trouble with somebody. I can remember every single detail of the detention room at my old school. Not to mention the cops picked me up on a couple occasions.

I know what you're thinking. Why didn't my dad put me in line? Well, I'm sure he could've...had he had the strength to do it. Dad just couldn't do it. He couldn't raise a kid on his own. Not in the state he was in. He tried to be a good father, but he what he really needed was to get his head together, and he never had the chance at that time. He tried to fill the void by taking in an abandoned human baby who became my little brother Tristan. I think it seemed to make things worse. At the time, I was dealing with emotional problems that my dad couldn't handle, and add on a baby? At the time, I think my dad developed a taste for punishing himself.

For two years, he tried to raise me on his own in Mutant Town. I fell into a bad crowd during that time, being involved in Gene Nation. Boy, do I regret it. My dad wasn't able to help me deal with my grief and anger, because he was consumed by his own grief over Mom and Leola's deaths. My Uncle Bobby and Aunt Lila tried to get him to get help, and finally, they got through.

What Dad did next was what some would view as a bad move. Dad sent me and Tristan to live with my Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle. As a kid, I was angry at him for it, but nowadays, I'm glad he did it. He could've done worse. When Rogue of the X-Men gave birth to Dmitri, she developed post-partum depression. That really messed her up, considering she had never really gotten over Colossus's death. The whole thing took a toll on her sanity, and one day, she up and left the Institute and vanished, leaving her baby behind. Thank God the X-Men are still there, especially her mother Mystique. She's raising her grandson as well as her stepdaughter Mo'e'ha. Mo loves her "Mama Raven". Imara is uncomfortable with it, but she is civil. I can't say she hates Mystique, because I don't think she does. I think it's that she's uncomfortable with her father and an ex of his starting again. I think it has a very nice "full circle" thing to it. **(2)**

Mo and I both know what it's like to have step-mothers. I have a stepmother myself. She's nice. Anyway, my Dad spent several years on the road, traveling around as a way to get his head together. Now, I know you may think what my Dad did was cruel, but he did NOT abandon me. He still kept in contact with me. He would always send letters, and postcards, and e-mails, and videos, and he would try and visit on me and Tristan's birthdays and Christmas. He wanted me to be sure that it was not my fault that he was away all the time and that he loved me. He just needed to get himself back on track. When Dad visited, he and I would do stuff together, and we were able to slowly rebuild things between us.

The distance really helped the both of us, I think. It allowed us to heal and get things straight about each other. I think if he continued to try and raise me and Tristan the way he was, the bad feelings would've festered and who knows what would've happened. Dad sent me and Tristan to live with Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle because they had a stable home, which I needed and he couldn't provide. They could keep me out of trouble. Uncle Kyle is a bit of a disciplinarian, but he's fair. The last time I broke curfew (on purpose, anyway), I regretted it.

My Aunt Gina is a bit of a celebrity. She is the one who writes those Japanese-Italian cookbooks. When she was a kid, she helped run her grandmother's restaurant, which was an Italian restaurant. When she was a little younger than me, she spent several years in Japan with the legendary hero Sunfire. She was having a rough time at that point in her life, and Sunfire and his twin sister Sunpyre (She's got a real thing for American culture) helped her find inner peace by training in the way of the samurai. While there, she picked up a love of Japanese cuisine, and she does make some delicious sushi. She taught me that same stuff, and it really helped me out. Growing up with Uncle Kyle also gave me a love of pro wrestling (His family's been doing it for 50+ years), so I learned a bit of that stuff. When I get a little older, I hope to start wrestling like my Uncle Kyle. I may not have Wildfire blood, but I can wrestle as good as any Wildfire. Aunt Gina worries I'll get hurt.

Anyway, Dad's travels really helped him out. They even gave him a hand financially, too. Dad would keep journals of his travels. What he did, what he felt, what he saw. A friend Dad made in Bangladesh, a cop named Neal Sharra, I think, convinced him to have the journals published as books. Dad was reluctant, but he was convinced when he was told that his journals could inspire people. He got them published about four years ago, and they became best-sellers. He made a mint! Recently, Dad accepted an offer to host a show on the Travel Channel, _Todd Tolensky's Traveler's Guide_. It's a good show, and Dad's real funny on it.

Earlier, I said I had a stepmother. How Dad met her is a heck of a story. Ironically, it was thanks to those Gene Nation punks. My dad was visiting me about five years ago. While there, he was attacked by a bunch of young mutant Gene Nation members. They view us Freedom Force members as race traitors. Whatever. Dad put up a good fight, but he was out-of-shape. Not to mention those punks had youth and numbers on their side. They beat the hell out of him and left him to die in a sewer. I was so terrified when I heard about it. I didn't want to lose Dad, not while we were working so hard on repairing our relationship. Luckily, he was rescued by one of the Morlocks, Laura/X23, a clone of the X-Man Wolverine. She, like Dad, lost someone she loved dearly, only he was killed. She took him to the hospital, and she found herself visiting him often there.

I think it was because they sensed a common pain between them. X23 was originally created by HYDRA as a weapon, and Dad was abused by my grandfather, who beat my grandmother to death. Thankfully, I never met him. Aunt Gina killed him. She doesn't like to talk about that. I don't blame her. Anyway, not only did they have loveless childhoods, but their biggest loves were taken from them cruelly. Laura was given her name by another Morlock, Lucid. They eventually had a child together, Deborah, aka Sobek. She looks like a velociraptor. Sadly, Lucid was killed by the Viper not long after Debbie was born. With Lucid gone, Laura stopped using her name and demanded that people called her X23 again. She allowed herself to regress to her old cold clone self, only showing warmth around her daughter. Dad was happy to see her visit and encouraged her to visit him more. They would become friends as Dad recovered. **(3)**

As time went on, they grew close. I think they found they had a lot in common. As I said, they both had painful childhoods as well as they were still both hurting from the loss of their exes. As far as I know, they were able to help each other heal. The Morlocks noticed that around Dad, Laura seemed happier and warmer, and I could tell that whenever Laura wasn't around, Dad missed her. He was for the first time in years, genuinely happy. Thanks to some..._angelic _help, Dad and Laura gave a relationship a shot. They married a year and a half later. As a result, Laura Tolensky is now my stepmother. Sobek is now my stepsister, Debbie Tolensky. She's a great kid. She practically worships me. I like being worshipped. Dad and Debbie bonded real well. It was a bit awkward when Wolverine found out, but in the end, he gave Laura her blessing. He's gruff, but he's a big ol' hairy softie deep down. And Dad makes Laura happy. I still live with Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle, as well as with my cousins, their kids, but I visit every so often. Debbie loves my visits, and it does feel good having a sister again, even if I'm the elder this time around. A few months ago, Dad and Laura announced that Laura was pregnant again. She and Dad are going to have twins. The shudder in horror could be heard all over the sewers. A pregnant Laura is a scary thing, especially if she's hungry. If you're not careful, _you'll_ be her next meal. Callisto is very grateful that Laura is agreeing to stay at the Institute for her pregnancy. Bayville's sewers never really recovered from her pregnancy with Debbie.

Having Laura and Debbie did a lot of good for Dad. For the first time in years, he is genuinely happy. One can tell. He thought there was no one else out there for him after Mom died. Same with Laura. I guess fate has a way of proving people wrong.

Anyway, we at Freedom Force sometimes work with the X-Men. They tend to get a lot of flak from humans and mutants alike. Humans don't like 'em because they're mutants, mutants don't like 'em because they fight for human-mutant peace. Much of the mutants are into Gene Nation. It's kinda like Scientology for Mutants, this alternate religion thingy. Mutants in Gene Nation reject human culture. They have their own plays, their own language called Epsilon-Omega, they even don't celebrate human holidays like Christmas. They have their own language. It's led by this charismatic mutant called Exodus. He is insanely powerful, not to mention completely nuts. He's a powerhouse on his own, but worse when he has followers. The more he has, and the stronger their faith, the more his power grows. Aiyagh. He's so dangerous, the older guys in Freedom Force forbade us to face him.

To make things even worse, he has a bunch of flunkies who call themselves the Acolytes. Great, he has to rip off Magneto, as well. Anyway, this guy is worshiped by a lot of the mutant community almost like he is a god or something. Hell, one of the younger X-Men is into Gene Nation. Mari Guthrie, one-third of Fenris, is into that stuff. She got into it after her little sister died of Legacy, and it's distanced her from her brother and twin sister. Man, if only Cannonball hadn't decided to make himself scarce after the Legacy crisis. But then again, I'm not surprised she grew into an angry kid. Her name means bitter in Scottish Gaelic! Wolfsbane was really hit hard by Cannonball's vanishing. She loved him a lot, and even now, ten years later, she still awaits his return. **(4)**

The X-Men are alright. They have a lot of history with my old man. He, and much of the original members of Freedom Force East, used to be in Magneto's old Brotherhood of Mutants when they was my age. But they're a good bunch, really. Uncle Fred is very nice, just as long as you don't make fun of his weight. Aunt Wanda can have a helluva temper, and Uncle John is nuts. Uncle Lance is alright. He's also a lot smarter than many people think. Aunt Eileen is not an original member of the Brotherhood, but she fits right in. She's the leader of the team.

I like living in Los Angeles. My mutation has always reflected my dad's amphibian DNA instead of my mother's feline DNA, which I used to hate. I used to wish I was more like my mother in mutation. All I have to indicate I'm Sidney Cagney's daughter is a tiger tail. As a result, I'm more sensitive to temperature changes. I hate going to Bayville in the winter. New York winters are really cold, and I can't stand it. Half the time, I get sleepy. Of course, Anna Drake _loves_ cold weather. Thats easy for her to say, considering her mutation makes her immune to freezing to death. As Kat once joked, "Anna Drake could walk around in the Arctic butt naked and not get frostbite." The mental image nearly made Fluke's nose gush blood, like in those goofy Japanese cartoons. However, LA is always toasty and warm, which I love. I love hot weather. I love walking around in the warm sun.

Wow. This blog entry has really gotten long, hasn't it? How long have I been sitting here typing this thing? I gotta go, Aunt Gina's making dinner.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Nice job)_

_Nice job, Christy! Your blog sounds like it'll be great fun. But if I were you, I would edit this a bit before putting it on the official site. There are some things we HAVE to keep secret after all._

_- Anna_

--

_(Subj: RE: Nice job)_

_Thanks, Anna._

_Yeah, good point. I'll give it a read-over before putting it on the official site. I just wanted people to learn a bit about me, but I ended up blabbing my whole life story._

_- Christy_

--

_(Subj: Don't mention Pele)_

_Your blog sounds like it'll be a regular read for me. Only please don't mention Pele. I like being able to talk to her sometimes through my crystal, but at times, she won't shut up. Not to mention I think people will think you're crazy._

_- Maddie_

--

_(Subj: RE: Don't mention Pele)_

_I wouldn't worry too much about it. People have seen Thor run around, so Pele isn't that much of a stretch. And you're right, Pele can get chatty. Even worse, we ALL can hear it._

_- Christy_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(1) – In the "core" Sidney-verse, Tina and Maddie do NOT get along well. Tina also despises Arctica.**

**(2) – In the "core" Sidney-verse, Rogue teaches Literature at the Xavier Institute, and is raising Dmitri as a single mother, while her adopted mother Mystique resides quietly in Genosha. On Earth-13000, Mystique joined the X-Men after the Legacy crisis. She and Forge got back together and married in the Ten-Year-Gap.**

**(3) – In the "core" Sidney-verse, X23 never really was given a real name. On Earth-13000, when Lucid and X23 were together in the Morlocks, he named her Laura to help her become more human. When he died in this timeline, she stopped using it. Her name symbolized her growing humanity, and with Lucid gone, she felt there was no point to keeping it. When she and Todd started a relationship, she started using it again.**

**(4) – In the Earth-13000 Sidney-verse, Cannonball/Sam Guthrie left the Xavier Institute after the Legacy crisis because of his grief over his daughter Tanya's death, ending his marriage with Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane, and imploring his children to forget about him. His current location in this timeline is unknown. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to me, todd fan, or Marvel Comics. And here's your quote: "You call him Doctor Jones, doll!" - Short Round, _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

June 29, 20XX

Hello, to all my loyal Lily Pad readers! It's me, Lucent! I am going to talk to you about the X-Men, the mutant team that we at Freedom Force work with on occasion.

The X-Men operate from the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. The popular media calls it "Mutant High". Heh heh, yeah. That's pretty funny when you think about it. Of course, us Liberty Legionnaires mean it as a joke. The papers...not so much. The X-Men are pretty much composed of members of the school's teaching staff.

The Xavier Institute's headmaster was Professor Charles Xavier. However, after the Legacy crisis ten years ago, he decided to step down as headmaster, and pass the reins on to his son, Lucas. Lucas Xavier is a can of worms, history-wise. He had a case of MPD, but that cleared up. He is married to Elizabeth Guthrie, the size-changing Amazon, and they have a son, Ian. He controls fire, and he's called Arson.

A word of warning around Arson: Never put him a room with Arctica! He and Anna get along like...well, fire and ice. Their old men used to hate each other's guts (Now they simply tolerate each other), and it passed on down to them, much to their mothers' chagrin.

Anyway, the X-Men are led by Havok. He's a nice guy. He's been raising his nephew Nate and niece Rachel after their old man Cyclops got vaporized by the Sentinels ten years ago, and Marvel Girl vanished. He started dating again five years ago, thank God. He's dating Sunpyre, the fraternal twin sister of our Freedom Force teammate Sunfire. He's not surprised. According to Aunt Gina, Sunpyre always had a fascination with Western culture, so it'd only be appropriate she'd be dating an American. Rachel loves her 'Aunt Leyu', but Nate not so much. Unlike Rachel, he does remember his mom and dad (Rachel was a baby when her father died and mom disappeared), and he feels bothered by her presence. I think he feels Leyu isn't welcome. I know where he's coming from. I went through that stuff when my dad started dating Laura. I felt like Laura didn't belong either, but I got over it. So can he. He really should try to get to know her. I spent time getting to know Laura and Debbie, and I ended up really liking them. Leyu's very friendly and sweet. She's much more emotional than her brother. Shiro's nice, but he's always so stoic. **(1)**

Sadly, the X-Men's ranks were depleted during the Legacy crisis. During a major Sentinel attack, Cyclops died fighting the X-Men, which caused Marvel Girl to vanish in rage and grief. Storm was also thought killed, but we discovered some years later wasn't the case. Colossus sacrificed his life to release the Legacy cure, which helped cause the X-Man Rogue to go completely bonkers. Cannonball left the Institute and disappeared, leaving behind his wife Wolfsbane and kids Fenris.

Luckily, the team went on, and even got strengthened by new recruits.

Lady Mastermind, Regan Wyngarde, is an old ally of the X-Men, particularly of Angel (They're old friends). She was the half-sister of Gabrielle Wyngarde, Seraph/Celeste Worthington's late mother. Evidently, the late Mastermind used his powers to become a player. He had a third daughter, Martinique, who also has illusion-powers, but she's insane, and in Gene Nation. Regan helped raise Seraph after Gabrielle died. She used her telepathic powers and her illusion-casting abilities to entertain the sick children of Genosha while some doctors were treated there. After saving Warren's life and witnessing Marvel Girl vanish right off the face of the Earth in some firebird thingy, Regan decided to join the X-Men, knowing the team needed a telepath. And her illusion powers are pretty awesome, too. **(2)**

As for Angel, his near-death experience at Genosha changed him. He decided to retire as a full-time X-Man, devoting his time to Worthington Industries. He also grew willing to giving dating again a try. Why not? Celeste introduced him to an art gallery owner named Candace Southern two years after the Legacy crisis. She's also a human/mutant peace supporter, hooray! The two of them hit it off real well. Candy really changed Warren. He's got a bit more of a spring in his step, has become more supportive of his daughter's artistic aspirations, and they recently got engaged. Not to mention I think the man finally developed a sense of humor. I've also been hearing rumors that Candy may have a bun in the oven...

An old student came back to the Institute to teach Creative Writing and Music. The author/musician Jono Starsmore, aka Chamber. I can't believe it! The guy behind the _Cadet Wacky Wayne_ series teaches at the Institute! I love those books! I also loved his books _Cybermancer_ and _Mech Messiah_, not to mention his instrumental albums. I've heard rumors that he was dead once and brought back to life as a cyborg. He's not an X-Man, that's what I know about him. He's very nice. People constantly bother him about what'll happen in the next _Wacky _Wayne book. He gives the same answer: "Wait 'till it's published". It sucks that they don't have an art class anymore at the Institute. Ah well. They should hire some human teacher for it. At least one that can draw.

Then there was the most shocking new recruit. One Raven Darkholme. Mystique. Yup, the legendary shifty shapeshifter herself. She joined up after the Legacy crisis to get close to her daughter Rogue. She and Nightcrawler are developing a good mother-son relationship, and she adores her grandson Nightmare. His mother is the Cheyenne mutant Mirage. After the death of her beloved Destiny from Legacy, Mystique joined the X-Men hoping to find purpose in life. During her time at the Institute, she and Forge started to rekindle the romance they once had back in Forgie's high school days.

How old _is_ Mystique, anyway? If she knew him in the 70s, then she's gotta be really up there in years by now. Forge is in his sixties, although he doesn't look it. Mystique also has that whole looks-don't-match-age thing. Crazy shapeshifters. From what I heard, she's possibly over a century old. Damn. I wish I could look that good at 100.

Anyway, Mystique and Forge got back together, and she's helping him raise Zephyr, the youngest daughter of him and Storm. Zephyr thinks of Mystique as her mother, calling her "Mama Raven". It's kinda cute, although it has caused some problems with her older sister, Livewire.

Ya see, we thought Zephyr and Livewire's mom Storm was killed by Sentinels. Wrong. Some years afterward, I think six, Freedom Force were investigating some strange weather patterns. The team discovered that some mad scientist was trying to alter weather with a machine. I don't remember it, I'm going to have to check the team archives. Anyway, we found ourselves getting help from the weather itself. It turns out that Storm was evolved into a living weather pattern. In essence, she _became_ the weather. **(3)**

Storm now wanders the Earth as part of its weather. She can appear as a tornado, a hurricane, a lightning storm, even as a blizzard. She has no human form anymore, and can only communicate with people telepathically. And she can't stay in one place for too long. She's linked to Earth's weather so she has to keep moving around or else things go out of whack.

Very soap opera-like, huh? Don't worry, it gets better. Besides, the X-Men are like one huge soap opera. But who am I to talk? Freedom Force aren't much better.

Man, I'm starting to forget where I was. Oh yeah. Since Storm was found to be alive, in a sense, Imara kinda felt that Forge and Mo were betraying her slightly by welcoming Mystique. Evidently, she forgot that Storm, or as she wants to be called now, Storm_front_, gave Forge her blessing to be with someone else. And she does try to visit Imara every so often, so I don't know _what_ Imara grumbles about.

Sometimes, I think about Rogue. She was a real tragedy. First, her powers prevented her from touching anyone. Soon, she fell in love with Colossus, whose power to turn into organic steel allowed him to touch her safely (I wonder how they...you know...), who ended up dying to stop the Legacy Virus. It sent Rogue into a downward spiral. She never got over his death. The fact that she was carrying his child seemed to offer her no comfort. After her son Dmitri was born, Rogue developed post-partum depression. She barely even paid any attention to Dmitri, and she refused any help from anyone, growing angry and distant. She got the full-blown psychosis, seeing hallucinations, particularly of Colossus. She started claiming that he was trying to talk to her from the netherworld. One day, she up and vanished.

Several months later, we found her. She had joined Gene Nation, particularly Exodus's Acolytes. I don't know what Exodus did to her, but you can tell, he messed up her head badly. Somehow, she also managed to obtain new powers. She can now fly, can throw buses at us, is invulnerable...

And can control her powers.

I always feel bad for Rogue deep down. What she needs is some serious psychological help. Exodus really eff'd her up good.

Man, I write long blog entries. I think it'll take me all day to talk about the X-Men. I think I'll split this in two entries.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Nice Blog)_

_Hey, this blog is pretty neat, Christy! I'm glad Forge lets us read the entries before you put them up on the site!_

_- Vincent_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Nice Blog)_

_Thanks, Vince! I'm proud of it, although I find I tend to ramble on this thing._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Suggestion)_

_Great second entry, Christy. Maybe you should think over what you want to say before you write it down._

_And I don't blame you for splitting up your talk. The X-Men are complicated._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Suggestion)_

_Thanks, Anna!_

_Yeah, I'll do that. I really gotta write shorter blog entries. Maybe I'll get more readers._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj:Hey Christy!)_

_Hey, Christy! Did you see the latest episode of Funny Freddy last night? It was hilarious! Although Pele won't shut up with the snarky commentary._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Hey Christy!)_

_Hey, Maddie!_

_Yeah, I did. It was freakin' hilarious! Poor Redford. He can never get a break._

_Give Pele a break. She's a fire goddess. She's used to the finer things in life._

_- Christy_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(1) – In the Earth-13000 continuity, after Cyclops's death and Cannonball's vanishing, Havok was offered the chance to lead the X-Men. He accepted.**

**(2) – In the core Sidney-verse timeline, Warren was killed by the Reavers. On Earth-13000, Regan Wyngarde used her powers of illusion casting to save Warren's life.**

**(3) – A concept I suggested to todd fan. She didn't want to use it, as she didn't want to ressurect too many characters. So, I used it for Earth-13000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Bring out...the rabbit."**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

July 23, 20XX

Hey there, readers, it's me, Christy! I finally have a funny story for all of you to tell on this blog.

It started out quiet enough. Dad and Laura were going out on a date together, and they needed a babysitter for Debbie. So of course, they call me.

Now keep in mind, I live in Los Angeles. I've lived in LA since Dad sent me to live with Aunt Gina. I love the weather here. Dad and Laura live in New York. I know what you're wondering. How in the hell could I babysit my step-sister when she lives across the country. One word: Teleporter. It's no secret that Freedom Force has access to teleportation technology. Hell, how do you think we respond to crises so quickly nowadays? I thought so.

Anyway, Dad brought Debbie over via the 'porter. Laura doesn't like the idea of using the teleporter. She's pregnant, and she's afraid it'll harm her babies. Debbie was thrilled to stay with me for a while. Did I mention she worships me? I like being worshipped.

Anyway, it started out uneventful enough. I ordered some pizza, and me, Deb, and Tristan were watching some movies. I wanted to watch that WrestleMania DVD I got, but Laura didn't want Debbie to get ideas from it. I like Laura, but she worries too much sometimes. If Deb did get any ideas from watching it, I would've made sure she did the moves properly and safely.

Okay, it was quiet enough. I thought I'd be in for an easy night. Tristan and Debbie were pacified by the movies, and Dad and Laura would only be gone for a couple hours at most, easy night. Boy, did I eat those words.

It started going to hell when the pizza boy arrived. I went to the door, when I discovered the pizza boy was no ordinary pizza boy.

He was a zombie. Honest. To. God. A freakin' zombie.

He looked messed up. He looked like Eddie the Head, the zombie guy on all the Iron Maiden albums. Just ask my Uncle Ace. He's got a lot of 'em. He loves his Maiden. He can't get enough of maidens either, heh heh.

Anyway, Eddie the Pizza Boy mutters something about brains, and then tries to go for my head. The guy was quick for being dead. Deb and Tris hid behind the couch, and watched their awesome big sister go to town on Pizza Zombie. After kicking him into the kitchen, I managed to grab a rolling pin and beat Pizza Zombie upside the head until he stopped moving. No point in holding back really, I mean, he was already dead, so...just needed to get him to stop moving.

After beating Pizza Zombie's head into mush, I decided to make some calls. I called in the rest of the Legion to see if any of them could help me out. When I looked outside, I saw zombies everywhere. WTF was going on?!

Kirby and Vince were on a double date with these Japanese twins. I believe that brings up Vince's girlfriend count to six. He's just like his old man. They told me to go away, but then I blackmailed them with footage of the Cheese Incident. I told 'em I'd show Kimi and Kiki the footage, and they agreed to help, and Vince threatened to hex my ass, his own words. Heh heh, I oughta put up some of that footage on the blog. You'd love it.

Anna was out at the club with Kat and Barney. They agreed to come along, although Kat was none too happy. She was trying to get a date. Anna was happy to help as always. They also had Marty Mason with them.

Marty Mason, Streak, is the son of Freedom Force member Terrell Mason, Velocity. He has super-speed and flight powers. He's a nice guy. Anyway, he came along , too.

After we gathered in my home, we figured out what to do. Deb and Tristan wanted to help, but they were too young. We told 'em to stay in the house and if they were hungry, there were sandwiches and orange juice in the fridge for 'em.

Okay, to make a long story short, we brawled with zombies throughout several streets of LA. Now, you'd expect some big sci-fi deal behind the origins of these zombies. Maybe some secret government project, or some mad scientist's experiments gone wrong. I wish.

It turned out this Goth kid was messing around with a spell book for a laugh. He had no idea it actually could work. He was hoping to talk to his dead grandmother, and accidentally reanimated every dead person in LA. Who'da thunk it?

Anyway, Deb and Tristan evidently didn't get the concept of staying in the house. They followed us out. And believe it or not, they were the ones who found the Goth kid. Huh. I have to admit, Deb and Tristan do make a good team. I told them that after I yelled at them a lot. If anything happened to them, Dad and Laura would not be happy, and my butt would be toast.

The zombies were really weird. I think I encountered the zombie of some celebrity. Kat met the zombie of one celebrity who killed himself. He took a lead pipe and bashed his own head in. Sheesh. And the craziest part? Some of them suddenly busted out into a dance, just like in _Thriller._ Weird. Ah, well. That's the Legion for ya.

I'll write a new entry when something else funny happens.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Don't you dare)_

_Don't you dare show that footage, Christy! I'll have your ass booted from this team!_

_- Kirby_

--

_(RE: Subj: Don't you dare)_

_I'd like to see you try, Kirbo._

_- Christy_

--

_(Subj: Oh yeah)_

_Oh yeah, that was a weird adventure. I can imagine that our parents went through stuff like that back in their day._

_- Anna_

--

_(RE: Subj: Oh yeah)_

_Uh huh. My dad told me about the time Mom was possessed by Bastet, the cat goddess of Egyptian myth. It was a strange story._

_- Christy_

--

_(Subj: Bastet)_

_Say, have you ever heard from Bastet, Christy? Your mother had the connection to her back when she was alive, and I assume Leola may have had as well._

_- Maddie_

--

_(RE: Subj: Bastet)_

_No, I haven't. To be honest, I kind of am not into that. As far as I'm concerned, you can be the one with the goddess connection, Mad. Bastet brought nothing but trouble for my family. She promised that she'd watch over my mom and her family. Nice job, Bastet. Thanks a lot._

_- Christy_

--

_(Subj: Maybe she did)_

_Hang on, Christy. Maybe she did keep her promise. Gods can be tricky. Take it from the son of a casino owner and a natural-born con man. Maybe Bastet is protecting them. However, she never said that she'd protect them in the mortal world. Maybe they're wherever she is. Think about it._

_Oh, and keep in mind, the Cheese Incident wasn't my fault. That was Kirby all the way._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(RE: Subj: Maybe she did)_

_Vince, you liar!_

_- Kirby_

_--_

_(RE: Re: Subj: Maybe she did)_

_Hmmm...maybe you're right, Vince. You do have a point there. When it comes to gods, things aren't always what they seem._

_And I don't think you should act all innocent when it comes to the Cheese Incident. Only you have the connections to obtain that much Gorgonzola and the steam shovel._

_-Christy_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Allons-y, Alonso!" - The Tenth Doctor, _Doctor Who_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

July 25, 20XX

Hello to my loyal readers! Christy's back!

Okay, Tristan and Debbie are mad at me. They're mad because I told Dad and Laura about their little ninja act with the zombies and they got yelled at. I didn't mean to get them in trouble, it's just they nearly got my butt in trouble. If anything happened to either one of them because of those zombies, I would be toast. I did appreciate their help, though. I managed to pacify them a bit with Beak's help. He reassured them that they could still join the Liberty Legion when they get a little older. I'm just grateful they remembered those self-defense tricks I taught them.

We visited the Institute today. We like to hang out with the New Mutants they have. They're a nice bunch.

One of my best friends on the New Mutants team is Noriko Ashida, Surge. She's this Japanese chick with this kickass blue hair. She generates electricity, which she can use to fire electrical blasts and create bursts of super speed. She constantly generates electrical power, so she needs these gauntlets to help her control it.

Uncle Kyle knows of her, and he is helping her with her powers. Since he is a living generator himself, he feels maybe he can give her some tips on how to handle her powers. Thanks to his help, she can shut off her powers for small periods of time. She's a lot of laughs.

And we got a visit, too. My Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle got visited by an old friend of the family: Franck the Unintelligible Wedding Planner. He planned Dad's wedding to Mom, and later on, Dad's wedding with Laura. I really can't stand hearing him talk. Dad and I have this same problem: His accent. And it hasn't gotten any better. **(1)**

When he speaks, I get a migraine. I can't understand him at all. Amazingly, Debbie and Laura understand that monstrosity that he calls a language. My God! Don't get me wrong, I do like the guy. He's a really nice guy. Hyperactive, but nice. It's that voice, dear god.

Anyway, we Legionnaires and the New Mutants had a rough time today. We battled the Acolytes. Not the old Acolytes, the ones who hung with Magneto. He's retired from the villain game, and his Acolytes broke up and reformed. Pyro is Maddie's dad, Gambit works for X-Factor, and Colossus is dead, which made his wife Rogue go crazy. Really crazy. Completely-snap-and-turn-against-her-teammates-because-she-wants-imaginary-revenge-crazy.

Speaking of the crazy Rogue, we found her and the Acolytes attacking a mall. It turns out some guy was kicked out of a store for shoplifting, and it was discovered he was a mutant. Well, Exodus turned it into a big stink, claiming they persecuted him for being a mutant. I guess the fact that he STOLE something had nothing to do with his legal troubles.

Fighting the Acolytes is always hard for me, especially fighting Rogue. I look at Rogue, and it reminds me of when I was a kid after Mom died. She was essentially a lot like me. At that time, I really despised my old man. I blamed him for not saving Leola and Mom. As for him leaving me with Aunt Gina, at that time, I hated him for it. To me, it was bad enough he left my sister and mother to rot, now he was going to get rid of me. Nowadays, as I have said before, I'm glad he did it. He couldn't do anything for me at that time, and it wasn't like he dumped on a corner with a hundred bucks and wished me luck.

I can admit it, I do feel sorry for Rogue, and I do sympathize with her. She lost someone she lost dearly, and I lost two. But unlike me, she fell into a bad place. All she wants is Piotr back. She just wants Colossus back. I look at her and see what I could've become. I do try and talk to her and get through to her.

When I see what Exodus has done to her, it really does turn my stomach. I can't believe I actually looked up to that guy once. He took advantage of the fact that Rogue's mind had frazzled out. It wasn't just the grief over Colossus, it was also the extreme post-partum depression she suffered. I tell ya, Rogue has no luck.

Rogue ranted and raved about Piotr's return. She is gone, man. She is so gone.

Madison Jeffries is another one of the Acolytes. He's the resident fallen hero. He was a member of Alpha Flight, the superteam from Canada. I have one of their younger members as an e-pen pal, Elizabeth Twoyoungmen, aka Talisman. She's about my age, and her father is Shaman, a veteran member of the team. She's estranged from him. Evidently, her mother dying when Liz was a kid had something to do with it. I've tried to get her to repair things with her dad, but not much luck so far.

Anyway, back to Madison. You see, he had a brother Lionel. He was the team's doctor. Lionel could manipulate organic matter (Madison can manipulate glass, metal, and plastic. He's also a mechanical genius, and he uses an armor he calls Box), which made him a naturally talented surgeon. Tragically, ten years ago, Lionel contracted the Legacy Virus, and he passed away. Madison grew embittered with Alpha Flight, accusing his teammates of not trying to save his brother. Lionel was the only family Madison had. The Alphas did everything they could to save Lionel. In a rage, Madison left the Alphas and wandered Canada until Exodus found him.

Thankfully, Madison doesn't have the bloodlust of his fellow Acolyte Feral (Feral was a Morlock, but Callisto and Spyke threw her out after she killed several humans in a rage. She swore revenge, yada yada yada). Actually, both Madison and I think she's a major-league bitch. He doesn't try to harm innocent people. He joined the Acolytes simply because he wants his brother back. As far as I know, Lionel was the only family that Madison had. Sheesh, Exodus really likes messing people up, doesn't he?

We're still trying to figure out who that mysterious chick in pink is. The one who makes the solid energy constructs. **(2)**

Anyway, back on track. We brawled with the Acolytes in a mall. I got thrown into a clothing store by Box. Not fun. Flying through glass, and then landing in a rack of shirts. Not fun. I'm still finding shards in my hair, and I still have a headache from it. I need to pop another aspirin.

At least I didn't have it as bad as Eban Alvers, Slate. The poor sonovagun got smashed through one of those bath and body shops and then into another clothing store. He ended up in a pink dress and smelling horrible, several different perfumes mixed together. On top of the headache he had. Vincent couldn't help but joke about him performing in a cabaret as a night job after the battle. Eban dunked the little smartass in the fountain. It was hilarious.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Hey, neat blog)_

_Hey, Christy! I was told about this blog by Anna. It's really neat. Count me as a regular reader!_

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Hey, neat blog)_

_Thanks, Nori. That means a lot. This is a fun blog to write._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Cool blog)_

_Why didn't you tell me about this blog? This blog is great! I liked the entry about the zombies._

_- Elizabeth_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Cool)_

_I did tell you, Liz. You were dealing with that loon Zuzha, remember?_ **(3)**

_I'm losing it. I'm starting to think of zombie invasions as normal. _

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: One helluva fight)_

_Oh yeah, that was one helluva fight. Not only did we beat up those moronic Acolytes, we got to see what exactly Eban's favorite hobby was, heh heh._

_- Vincent_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: One helluva fight)_

_Yeah, it sure was, Vince. And you really oughta shut up. I'm gay, not a cabaret performer. I don't go around wearing women's clothing. I'm perfectly happy in men's clothes, thank you very much._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: One helluva fight)_

_If you're so proud, then how come you're so scared to come out to your mother? Your dad knows, and he don't care, as long as you don't start acting like Uncle Pietro._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Re: One helluva fight)_

_You two need to grow up._

_- Christy_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(1) – In the core Sidney-verse and Earth-13000, Franck helped plan Todd's first wedding (to Sidney Cagney). On Earth-13000, he also planned Todd's second wedding (To X23). Todd claims he was drunk when he asked him to plan his second wedding.**

**(2) – Melody Guthrie, now known as Aura. She died of Legacy in the "core" and Earth-13000 Sidney-verse continuities. On Earth-13000, Exodus resurrected her and had her powers enhanced to where she can take the energy she uses of her aura and create solid constructs, like shields and blades. He resurrected her in an attempt to coerce Jay Guthrie/Archangel into joining Gene Nation.**

**(3) – Zuzha Yu, the second Puck. She appeared in the last _Alpha Flight_ series, before getting killed by the Collective.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Take me to Janus." - Pierce Brosnan as James Bond, _Goldeneye_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

August 21, 20XX

Hey there, readers! It's me, Christy.

I did something that one would consider really somber today. I went to my mother and sister's headstones.

Headstones are pretty much all I have of them. My elder sister Leola died of the Legacy Virus ten years ago. She was only eight. When she died, it put my family through a lot. My mom used to tell me and Leo that Bastet, the cat goddess of Egyptian myth, watched over and protected our family. I never really thought much about it until Leo died. I heard that my mother kind of lost faith in Bastet after that. I can't really blame her. But then again, Bastet watching over us never really made sense to me. I mean, my dad is English-Italian, and my mother was Welsh. It made no sense. Why would an _Egyptian_ goddess watch over a family that had no Egyptian ancestry...well, as far as I know. All my grandparents on both sides of my family are dead (Although based on what the gang told me about Daniel Tolensky, my paternal grandfather, I really shouldn't miss him).

The only grandparents I ever knew are my Uncle Kyle's parents. And they're Irish. They are a hoot. My grandfather-in-law, Eric Wildfire, was known as the Blazer back in the day. He was a second-generation pro wrestler, but now he trains 'em alongside my Uncle Kyle, who is third-generation. Uncle Kyle got me into wrestling when I was younger, because he thought maybe some training would help me learn discipline. Not only did I learn, but I also grew to love it, and I do want to follow in his footsteps. But I'm not alone. I'm not the first female member of the Wildfire family to kick ass in the ring.

Anyway, after Leo died...well, to be honest, I don't remember a whole lot of that time between my sister and mom's deaths. It was a long time ago, and their deaths were a short time apart.

Mom was killed by Sinister not long after Leo died. I'll never forget the day I learned of Mom's death. I was sitting on the floor of Leola's room at that time. I was still struggling with the idea that not only was my older sister gone, I would never see her ever again. It was hard for me to believe that her room would always be empty. That I would never hear her poking at me trying to get me to wake up again. That I would never have an older sister again.

I never would get to have a _younger_ sister again either. At least by Mom. I remember Dad, Uncle Bobby, and Aunts Shan and Eileen walking into the room, and breaking the news about my Mom to me. I didn't know where she was, and then I find out they found her and she was dead. I remember breaking out into tears again and Aunt Shan grabbing me in her arms and hugging me tightly. She rubbed my head and tried to soothe me.

For many years, that was the last time I cried for anyone.

As everyone knows, I grew angry and cold afterward. I especially grew bitter towards my father. As for why? Well, I guess it was because I felt he had lied to me during that whole crisis ten years ago. When Leola got sick, he told me she'd be okay. He didn't know what else to say to me. How do ya tell a six-year-old kid that her sister is a goner? I guess he just didn't know what else to say to me. After Leo died, he and Mom told me that everything would still be alright. After Mom died, well...I grew tired and angry with it. I felt like Dad constantly lied to me.

I guess that's why I hated him for so long. I felt like he just couldn't admit he lied to me. A part of me grew angrier with him wen he sent me and Tristan to live with Aunt Gina. I felt like it wasn't bad enough he told me lies about losing Leo and Mom, but now he wanted to get rid of me, too? As you could tell, I had a lot of issues when I first came to live with Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle.

Anyway, fast forward to today. I went over to see Mom's grave, and it brought back some old issues, like it always does.

My feelings towards my mother are...complicated. I know _how_ Mom died, and it just gives me problems. When I was around thirteen, I was told about how Mom died. She was murdered by Sinister in cold blood. Evidently, she went off on her own to get revenge on Sinister for his experimenting which caused all the future Legion's powers to activate early and caused mutants everywhere to manifest powers at earlier ages. Dad didn't know about it until he got the news of her death.

I learned this from Morph, Kevin Sidney. He and my Mom were together back in the day, and he was there when Mom died. She died in his arms, bleeding out from Sinister impaling her in the chest.

I still have a lot of unanswered questions about Mom's death, mostly about her state of mind at the time. Mostly, what I want to ask is what the hell was she thinking?

Am I angry at Mom for doing what she did? Well...yes. A little. You see, I can understand why she did it, but at the same time, I can't help but think that what she did was incredibly stupid. I know that she and Sinister had history, and that she wanted him to pay for what he had done to her over the years, but did she think about me? Did she think about Dad at all? Didn't she consider the possibility for one damn second while she was hunting Sinister that she might die? And if she did...did she consider what may have happened to me and Dad as a result?

My dad was shattered by Mom's death, and it traumatized me. And you know the worst part? Besides the questions? It's what it does to the memories. I still remember my mom. I still miss her, but...whenever I think about her, my memories seem...tainted. It's like there's something wrong with my recollections. It's like how my mother died put a slight tinge of darkness in those memories I have of my mother.

I've tried to get those questions answered. Dad tried to give 'em to me, but he couldn't. None of my friends could, not even Morph. I do miss my mom, but I do wonder what the hell she was thinking, going after Sinister on her own like that. And the worst thing is, I'll spend the rest of my life knowing those questions I have about that day will never be truly answered. Others could theorize, but only my mom knows for sure, and I'll never get to know for sure.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: :()_

_That's really sad, Christy. I knew that your mom's death was hard for you, but I had no idea it was that bad._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: :()_

_I've put Mom behind me. I got Laura, and I got Aunt Gina. I lost one mom, I gained two. It's just I wish I could make peace with how she died. But I learned from it. I'm not going to make that mistake._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Damn)_

_Wow. I knew that seeing your dead mom had always been tough for you, but...damn._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Damn)_

_Yeah, it's always hard for me, Vinnie. But I'll survive it. I've survived losing two family members in a very short period of time, I've survived being moved across the country, I've survived being a Liberty Legionnaire so far, and I'll survive this. I'm a lot tougher than many give me credit for._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Nice entry)_

_Nice entry, Christy!_

_Wow, it is very sad to hear that some things about your Mom's death still haunt you. I feel really bad for you about it._

_You know, since you have that connection to Bastet, maybe you could find a way to have her talk to you about it. If you have that connection to Bastet, then maybe your mother's spirit is with her._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Nice entry)_

_Thanks, Anna._

_To be honest, I don't really much like Bastet...that's not right. My feelings towards that cat goddess are essentially...well, let's just say she brings out my inner cynic._

_- Christy_


	6. Chapter 6

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Hey! You're killing her!" - Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House, _House_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

September 6, 20XX

Hello, loyal readers! I am back!

Wow. I really depressed a lot of people with my last entry. Sorry about that. That's what visiting my mom's grave does. It brings up some bad emotions. I'll try to get into a better mood next time.

Anyway, guess what? My friends got a gig!

Let me explain. You see, several of us Legionnaires are in a band. They call themselves The Freedom Rockers. Silly name, but what do I know? I never was in the band, nor did I name them. I have zero musical talent whatsoever, but I am a good bouncer. Uncle Kyle and Aunt Gina's training saw to that. ;P

Anyway, my friend Kat sings and plays guitar, Kirby Allerdyce plays drums, Anna Drake plays keyboards, and Puck is the bassist. Puck's Boom-Boom's eldest kid. She is a wild child like her mother. She is also an honorary Legionnaire (Karma is her godmother, so she is a Freedom Force legacy). They're a pretty good band. I like their cover of "Whiskey in the Jar". Their version's about as good as the Metallica version.

I'm not surprised Kat and Anna formed a band. They have musician in their blood. Anna's mother is Lila Cheney and Kat's father is Ace Starr, both rock legends. Anna love the keyboards, which is what her mother plays on occasion. Kat inherited her father's love of the guitar. She's been playing since she was five. Just like her father, who played since the age of four, heh heh. She's a lot like her old man, which drove her mom crazy.

It's gonna be a real blast. I'm gonna have to find my security shirt. I'm quite a sight in my black shirt. Nobody messes with me in my black "SECURITY" shirt and pair of dark glasses. At this one gig, this anti-mutant clown tried to storm the stage, much to the consternation of the fans. I gave him a Chuck Norris-esque roundhouse, and WHAM! He was out cold. Of course, it helped that

Another fun thing I got to do today. I got to go to a gym my Grandpa Eric owns in Boston. He trains the next generation of wrestling legends there. I got to help out a bit. I can tell you, these guys found it very embarrassing that a sixteen-year-old girl was able to wipe the floor with all of them, heh heh. I can't wait to turn eighteen. I'll actually be able to wrestle for real instead of practicing. Of course, Aunt Gina and Dad are dreading that day. I understand why, but I have a dream, and I want to live it. Besides, Uncle Kyle would never let me even _look_ at a wrestling ring until he's sure I'm ready for it.

Man, I had fun visiting Uncle Kyle's family in Boston. They are a hoot. Grandpa Eric and Grandma Mandy are really nice. They are the only grandparents I ever really had. I could tell you stories. Maybe I will on this blog. Who knows.

Oh, I gotta get off. I gotta go take care of something. I'll tell you how the gig went in the next entry!

Until next time, faithful readers!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Song fact)_

_Great entry, Christy!_

_Oh, and by the way, "Whiskey in the Jar" was an old Irish folk song that first hit the charts thanks to Thin Lizzy in 1972._

_I'm looking forward to the gig, too!_

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Song fact)_

_Wow, I didn't know that, Kat. Thanks._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Song fact)_

_No problem, Frog-girl. My dad covers it whenever he performs in Ireland._

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: Heh)_

_Yeah, I can imagine this 300-pound ex-linebacker's face after getting thrown all over the ring by a sixteen-year-old girl, heh heh._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Heh)_

_Come to think of it, one of the students I did throw around in the ring was an ex-linebacker in college. He was around 290-300. Made him cry like a little girl once I locked him in the Figure Four Leglock. The other guys there started laughing until they got in the ring with me. They all learned a valuable lesson: Never underestimate your opponent._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Do it)_

_You should tell some of those stories about your adopted family. I heard that the Wildfires can get pretty crazy when they are gathered together._

_- Elizabeth_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Do it)_

_Yeah, maybe I will. You'll laugh your head off. But if you think the Wildfires are insane, you should check out the Blob's family. Two words: Aunt. Ralph._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: (groan))_

_PLEEEEEASE don't mention his Aunt Ralph!_

_- Eban_


	7. Chapter 7

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Shaken, not stirred." - James Bond**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

September 20, 20XX

Hello, my loyal readers! Once again, Christy Tolensky is here to grace the world with my wisdom.

Okay, that was stupid. Sorry about that, I was just in such a GREAT MOOD!

Last night, I played security to the Freedom Rockers' gig in a local teen club in Downtown Bayville. And yes, we still get our share of anti-mutant morons. I tell you, those guys are complete nitwits. They say that because we're a mutant band, that we're out to advance some crazy-ass conspiracy involving mutants enslaving humans or something. Whatever. Those FoH guys are complete morons. Naturally, I have no great love for those guys, and not just because I am a mutant. Those morons, I don't know how they suddenly developed the brainpower to do it, but they were the ones who originally developed the Legacy Virus, the disease that killed my sister years ago. I've never forgiven the FoH for it, and I never will.

Anyway, I came on this blog to talk about the gig. The gig went great. The club's guys told the protesters that if they even _looked_ at the club during the performance, there would be police involved. Lots of police. I added that there will be billy clubs being used and maybe mace. Personally, if the cops shot any of those protesters, I wouldn't complain. Amazingly, they got the hint, and stayed outside. Huh. I guess the security guys offered them rawhide bones or something. I dunno.

Anyway, the club was in high spirits, and as the band played, the clubgoers stated to dance. Some at tables tapped their feet and fingers, some hummed, some moved their hands and arms, all in all, fun was had by all. Even I had the urge to tap my feet to the music, although I couldn't. I had to remain stoic and observant. Man, I hate playing security sometimes.

Anyway, the Rockers did some covers, and it also did a couple originals, including some new song Kat wrote. Her dad, Ace, has a studio in his home, which he uses to record alongside his band, the Ballroom Blitzers. I've met the Blitzers, they are a nice bunch. Although the bassist is dumb as hell. Really. He's not that bright. He's a surfer dude, essentially Havok after a lobotomy. Ai-yagh.

Anyway, the Rockers were recording at the studio, and they started talking about adding another member to the group. I suggested they add Vince. He's good with the sax and guitar, and he has played on a couple of the songs the guys recorded.

They weren't sure if Vince wanted to join up. You see, they weren't sure if Vince's style fit the band. They think he grew up with lounge singers, which irritates him to no end. He says there are rock bands in Vegas, just the lounge acts get all the attention, and he has played for a couple local bands back in the day.

Anyway, after the gig, we gathered the Legion together for a special night we do every week: Movie Night!

I love Movie Night. Every week, the Legion gathers together and watches movies all night long. We all bring a flick to watch.

She always chooses old movies. 1980s movies. This week, she picked up _Revenge of the Nerds_. I had to admit, she picked good this time. That movie was hilarious. My favorite bit was when the nerds used naked pictures of one of the Alpha Beta's girlfriends to sell pies. Oh God, that was funny, especially the lead's jock's reaction. Ogre was funny, too. I like Ogre.

Next, we saw a pick of Vince's: _Casino._ Yup. Casino. It's one of Vince's favorite films. Naturally. It has gambling, Robert De Niro, Joe Pesci, gangsters, and brutal beatings. So yeah, it's his thing. It was pretty good, actually.

Third was a personal favorite of mine. A little film called _They Live._ Oh man, I love that film. Especially Roddy Piper in that film. He was awesome. My favorite part is when he proclaims: "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And I'm all out of bubblegum." Now THAT is a good movie line.

Unfortunately, we all fell asleep before we could get to the next film. Maddie wanted to show _Joe Versus the Volcano._ Personally, I thought it was one of the weaker of Tom Hanks's filmography. I prefer _Apollo 13_ or, when I'm in the mood for a tearjerker, _Philadelphia_.

Maddie wasn't mad. We'd get to see it at the next movie night. Oh joy. --

Today, we brawled with Reactron. Again. God, how many times has our parents faced that thing? They destroying it, but it somehow keeps getting rebuilt. Who is Reactron? He's a big yellow robot with a nuclear core. You heard me. Nuclear. As in if we're not careful facing this guy, three words...maybe four: Three. Mile. Island. II. Actually, it's not that bad. We're pros. We find ways to wreck him with causing a meltdown. The big robotic bastard has fought two generations of Freedom Force, so I kinda personally think of him as an inheritance, a legacy villain.

Battles with Reactron aren't really much to talk about. He wrecks stuff, we fight him, we smash his head off, and he shuts down.

Well, I gotta go. Aunt Gina's making some lasagna and sushi.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Nyeah!)_

_Well, let me tell you something, little miss Roger Ebert! I LOVE Joe Versus the Volcano! I think it's a very funny movie! And...well, Pele thinks he looks real cute in it._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Nyeah!)_

_You're kidding me. Compared to Apollo 13! To Philadelphia! To Forrest Gump! To Big, even?! Not my fault you got no taste whatsoever!_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Oh God.)_

_Oh, God. Are you two having another catfight over which movies are better? Can't you do it in the physical world? Where we can film it?_

_And yeah, Reactron just doesn't get the hint. We smash it and smash it and smash it, our PARENTS smash it and smash it and smash it, but it does NOT. STAY. SMASHED!_

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Oh God.)_

_Shut up Vince._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re Oh God.)_

_Yeah, Vince_

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: Who keeps doing it?)_

_What I'd like to know is how does Reactron keep coming back? Does he have some kinda self-repair program, or does somebody rebuild him? It's getting to be a real pain._

_- Eban_

_-- _

_(Subj: RE: Who keeps doing it?)_

_Who knows? Maybe Reactron is smarter than we give him credit for. Maybe there's actually more than one. Who knows?_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: The gig)_

_Can we talk about the gig?! Oh man, that show was ROCKIN'! Our best show yet!_

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: The gig)_

_Yeah, it was great! The audience really loved it. See, I think that's the way to get humans and mutants at peace. Music. Music is the ultimate unifier. And by the way, thanks for helping with security, Christy._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: The gig)_

_Yeah, no problem. I love tossing around morons._

_- Christy_


	8. Chapter 8

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "You're a moron." - Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House, _House_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

October 7, 20XX

Hello, my loyal readers!

Well, Halloween is coming up, and Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle are getting ready for Halloween. They're helping decorate the Freedom Force headquarters for the holiday. They're going the whole nine yards. They got little bats hanging from the ceiling, orange and black streamers on the walls, jack o' lanterns hanging on the walls and the whole works. Even little Brian is helping.

Brian's my...third cousin, I think. He's Uncle Kyle and Aunt Gina's kid. His power is real cool. He can shoot electrified vine whips from his wrists. He was named after the late wrestler "Flyin'" Brian Pillman. He's a hothead, but he's a good kid. He's eight years old, but he's not afraid to stand up to teenagers twice his age. He's the charge-in-ask-questions-later type. I love him, but I have to admit, he's been known to get himself into trouble a lot. I haven't really mentioned him in my blog. Whoops. Brian's gonna be mad.

Anyway, we're all picking out costumes for the big party we're going to have. Kat is going as Janis Joplin. She's got the boas and the wig already, and she won't shut up with the Big Brother and the Holding Company songs. I swear to God, if she warbles "Me and Bobby McGee" one more time, I will kill her. Slowly.

Vince is going as James Bond. He's just like his old man, has a huge fondness for those old sixties spy movies. I heard Forge is whipping him up an actual spy watch. I wonder what gadgets will be in it. Although I hope he doesn't get ideas from it.

Anna's going to be Princess Peach. She's got the blonde wig and pink dress and crown and everything. And Kirby, well...that crush he has on her is doing the thinking for him. He's going as Super Mario. Heh heh. That's neat.

Kirby's twin sister Maddie...she's going as Samara, the girl from _The Ring_. Heh. Maddie loves them scary movies. She doesn't get scared of much. Out of the entire Legion, Maddie is definitely the most fearless. I think it came from her old fears regarding her powers. When she was a kid, she lived in terror of her powers. She was too frightened to even go outside. She was convinced she was going to kill someone. However, that changed after a trip to Hawaii when she was 11. While there, she met Pele, the Hawaiian goddess of fire. She learned the two of them have a connection like I have to Bastet. Only instead of Bastet, Pele actually turned out to do some good for Maddie. She helped Maddie see that her problem with her powers was all in her head. It was psychosomatic. Essentially, Maddie couldn't shut her powers off because she had convinced herself she couldn't. Under Pele's tutelage, Maddie was able to master her powers, even do some new tricks, like shoot beams of heat from her hands and even create a protective aura of heat energy.

Eban is going as Dante from _Devil May Cry, _the video game. I was very surprised by his choice. So was Vince. He joked that Eban would be dressing up as Lucille Ball, which got him whacked with the couch. I'm surprised Vince knew who Lucille Ball was.

Beak and Angel are going as Link and Princess Zelda. That's cool. I loved the Zelda games. My personal favorite is _Link to the Past_, of course. To me, it was always the most epic Zelda game. I'm not saying the others aren't good, but to me, _Link to the Past_ was the best one. It had something the others didn't.

I myself will be going as Trinity from _The Matrix_. Those movies are awesome. My favorite characters are the Twins. Those guys are incredibly awesome. I also like Neo, even though Keanu Reeves is more wooden than a tree, in my opinion. My God, I am like Dad. He's a movie freak, and he grumbles about certain actors as well. Aunt Gina was right, I am my father's daughter.

Tristan is going as Abraham Lincoln. Heh heh. That's cute. And Brian is going as the wrestler he was named after, "The Loose Cannon", Brian Pillman. I just hope he doesn't try to leap off any high stuff again. Last time he did, all hell erupted. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say it involved a car chase, lots of yelling, a really angry preacher, and a really furious rhinoceros. I don't know all the details, I only got involved when the horses got drunk.

Anyway, I gotta go pick up some snacks for the upcoming party. Wish me luck.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Say what?!)_

_A rhino?! I don't remember a rhino. I remember the preacher and his yammering, but not the rhino. I also unfortunately remember the giant hamster. Poor, poor Bayville High football team._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Re: Subj: Say what?!)_

_You wouldn't, Nori. You were unconscious at that time. The preacher threw a bucket and nailed you in the head._

_And yes, the giant hamster and the football team bit does make me shudder. I didn't like the quarterback, but he didn't deserve that._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Re: RE: Subj: Say what?!)_

_Oh yeah._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Thanks, Christy)_

_You HAD to mention the couch bit, huh?_

_And I remember the drunken horses. Oh God, I got hell from Dad that day._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Re: Thanks, Christy)_

_Heh heh, yeah, I did. It was hilarious._

_Couldn't con your way outta Wildstar grounding you, huh?_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Re: RE: Thanks, Christy)_

_Ahhhh, shaddap._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Learn your lesson)_

_I was hoping you'd learn something from that, Vincent. But knowing you, I don't think you will.  
_

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Learn your lesson)_

_Not my fault you can't take a freakin' joke. You're as bad as my Uncle Max._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: I love my costume)_

_I'm glad you think my costume is neat. I love Princess Peach. _

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: I love my costume)_

_It's a neat costume. I love those old-school games._

_- Christy_


	9. Chapter 9

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "You call him Dr. Jones, doll!" - Short Round, _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

October 15, 20XX

Hello to all my loyal readers!

Another day, another weird adventure.

Remind me to never work with Alpha Flight again. Especially Diamond Lil. That woman is a nut. She nearly got my butt killed because Little Miss I-Am-Invincible just HAAAAAAD to be a damned daredevil!

Okay, it started out quietly enough. Exodus and his little groupies were going after a big nuclear plant in Canada. The Liberty Legion were there to help the Alpha Flight guys defend it. Okay, to avoid any superhero beefs, I'm gonna say right now that I really do like those Alpha Flight guys. In fact, Northstar, who used to be a student at the Xavier Institute, worked with the Alphas on a couple of occasions. In fact, one of my best friends is an Alphan: Elizabeth Twoyoungmen, aka Talisman. She's the daughter of one Michael Twoyoungmen, the legendary Alphan known as Shaman.

Liz and I have been e-mail buddies for a few years. It was that very friendship that led to us meeting the Alphans and backing them up during this whole affair. We met when we were kids. She was pissed off with her old man. Her mom got sick and her father tried to save her, but she passed away despite his best efforts, and she ended up not speaking to him for years on end. I had gone through similar problems with my dad, so I played counselor to her, and I helped her through it.

She and Shaman have been reconciling thanks to me. It's been slow-going, but they're making progress. They actually do stuff together now. They recently went out on a vision quest. Liz wants me to do one. Says it might do some good for me. I may do it one day.

She and I were hanging out in Toronto when we went to this circus run by this woman. While there, we noticed the really fat blonde chick they had there. She kept referring to herself in the third person, like Uncle Kyle does on TV.

The Legion had come to see the circus, alongside the Alphans, when all hell broke loose. It turns out, the fat woman, called Pink Pearl, was some kind of assassin. Terrific. And I thought the Legion had some screwball villains.

Anyway, the circus was run by Pearl herself. Guess the fatass was smarter than I thought. As you can guess, a brawl broke out. Pearl was supposed to take out some big-time government official. Huh. Killed by an obscenely obese woman. God, that'd be a sucky way to go. Ah well, it could be worse. I could've been killed by a reject from the Victorian Era...way to avenge me, Mom. Thanks. If Mom ever appears to me as a ghost, I'll give her an afterlife she won't ever forget. You know, I was going through a bad patch at that time, and Mom still being around would've really helped, not to mention what her dying did to my dad. Took him years to recover. Thanks for putting that additional burden on me, Mom. I really appreciated it.

I better get back on subject before I end up having to go back to Uncle Iceman's couch.

As for all hell breaking loose, we ended up brawling with circus freaks. We had them outnumbered, outgunned, and well, we all looked better, but they sure didn't make the fight easy. They were tough sons of guns, I'll give those circus performers that.

As for a laugh, after we knocked out the bearded lady, we shaved her beard, heh heh. The look on her face when the Mounties woke her up was a classic: "AAAAAAAH!! THE MUTIES KILLED MY BEARD! THEY KILLED MY BREAD AND BUTTER! NOW I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I loved it! She thought she looked hideous without her beard! Excuse me, I have to get my side stitched up.

And now I'm back. I remember facing Pearl herself. Me and Liz. Oh, God, it was horrible. I think she kept thinking one thing when she saw me:

"Pearl like frog girl. Pearl like frog legs. Pearl eat frog girl."

I think she actually may have said that to me.

Liz used her magic to try and tie the big broad up (the nut Diamond Lil drove a truck, with ME IN IT, into her), but she's stronger than she looks, not to mention quicker and smarter. She knocked us clear into Ottawa. After a taxi ride back, (yeah, I'm embellishing here. Gimme a break, it's my story) and a brutal fight, we dodged a knife one of Pearl's flunkies threw, and it ended up hitting her straight in the gut. We thought the big blob was dead. However, once again, we got served a twist. Turns out the broad was so fat, the knife didn't even penetrate her skin. Well, it did, but it couldn't get deep enough into her body to do any real damage. There wasn't even any blood. NO BLOOD! SHE WAS STABBED, BUT SHE DID NOT BLEED! WHAT THE HELL?! She was just knocked out by the shock. Geez, Louise. What a way to beat a bad guy. Geez.

Turns out the whole blasted circus was a front for Pearl and her gang's killing activities. I gotta give that fat snot credit for originality. I never would've thought of using a circus as a front for assassination. After all, who'd suspect a circus full of clowns and animals and funny-dressed ringmasters to have grenades hidden in the clown cars. I wonder how they fit the things in with all the clowns without the car blowing up?

Ah, I'll worry about it later. I gotta go eat.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Ugh)_

_I do remember Pearl threatening to sit on you. Ugh._

_And YAAAAAY! I get featured in the blog!_

_- Liz_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Ugh)_

_Yeah. Pearl threatened to sit on you too, Liz._

"_Pearl's gonna crush you two punks! Pearl's gonna use you as CUSHIONS!"_

_I'm so gonna get nightmares from it. I think I need to go back to Iceman's couch._

_Of course I'd talk about you at some point, Liz! You are one of my best buds!_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: That was fun)_

_I had to admit, I had a blast at that circus. I didn't know what the Bearded Lady's problem is. She was hot...after the makeover you and Liz gave her._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: That was fun)_

_Liz and I had a laugh doing that. And it was fun meeting Northstar again. I hope he made some progress on finding his sister._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: That was fun)_

_That psycho Aurora?! The one who kidnapped us and fed us to Sinister for experimentation?! I hope she ended up dead in a ditch!_

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: RE: Re: That was fun)_

_Now Maddie, we don't know why Aurora did it. Knowing Sinister, he probably did something to manipulate Aurora into being his minion. After all, it IS his style._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: RE: Re: That was fun)_

_I have to agree with Anna. Sinister like screwing with people. But I have to think that Aurora couldn't have been that oblivious to what he was up to. If she is found, we'll know for sure._

_- Christy_


	10. Chapter 10

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Why the Hell didn't you make him finish school?!" - Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones, _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_**

**Author's Note: Since this story is set on an alternate version of todd fan's Sidney-Verse, I thought I should include some profiles of characters that exist in this timeline. So, the first one is on, appropriately enough, Lucent herself:**

**Lucent**

**Full Name:** Christina "Christy" Tolensky

**Allegiance:** Liberty Legionnaire

**Age:** 16

**Birthday: **August 17th

**Hair:** Dirty blonde hair, grown long

**Eyes: **Off-yellow

**Family:** Todd Tolensky/Toad (Father), Sidney Cagney-Tolensky/Octavia (Mother, deceased), Leola Tolensky (Older sister, deceased), Laura Tolensky/X23 (Step-mother), Tristan Tolensky (Younger brother, adopted), Deborah Tolensky/Sobek (Step-sister), Angelina Tolensky-Wildfire/Botanica (Second cousin), Brian Wildfire/Vinez (Second cousin, once removed), Sherri Wildfire (Second cousin, once removed)

**Mutation:** Christy has the ability to make herself invisible at will, even though she can only make herself visible to the naked eye and electronic devices. She can still be detected by scent and infra-red technology. Christy can also cling to walls and ceilings and has superhuman-level agility and reflexes.

**Personality:** Christy is a rather well-adjusted child, thanks to living with her "Aunt" Gina and "Uncle" Kyle Wildfire. She is cool under pressure, and takes a rather objective eye to things, unless something annoys her. She has a sarcastic sense of humor. Thanks to growing up with the Wildfire wrestling family, Christy grew into an avid fan of professional wrestling, and she has expressed a desire to follow he "Uncle" Kyle into the wrestling business. She has a lot of anger towards her late mother Sidney, feeling her mother cared more about getting revenge on Sinister than being there for herself and her grieving father.

**Brief History:** As a child, Christy knew tragedy early. At six, she lost her older sister Leola to the Legacy Virus, and not long after her mother died thanks to Sinister. The tragedies embittered Christy, and made her into a troublesome girl. A grieving Todd, unsure of himself after the loss of his soulmate, sent her and her adopted brother Tristan to live with his cousin Gina, knowing she could give them a stable home. The move hurt Christy more, but as time went on, Christy was able to heal. She and Toad have slowly reconciled over the years, and Christy has spent time with her step-mother Laura and step-sister Sobek. Despite the reconciliation, Christy prefers to stay in Los Angeles with her cousin Gina because she has made roots there, and prefers California's climate to New York's.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

October 25, 20XX

Hello once again to all my loyal readers!

Well, it was a special occasion for me and my little brother Tristan. A family dinner.

Now, for many of you, family dinners are becoming a rarer and rarer occurrence these days. It's obvious why with the world so crazy. But for me, this family dinner was really special because the family I got to have dinner with was my own. The family that lived 3,000 miles from me.

Laura and Dad were having a big chicken dinner, and they wanted me and Tristan to join them. I figured, why not? Laura is, surprisingly, a pretty good cook.

Anyway, Aunt Gina insisted that I make something for the family dinner. Unfortunately, I didn't inherit Gina's talent for cooking. There were several infamous incidents at my school's Home Ec class that I was involved in. One time, I tried to cook a cake. The oven blew up. I tried to boil some hot dogs, and somehow, the water exploded. But I could be worse. I could be Aunt Kitty. There's this legend in Bayville of the Spaghetti Monster. Aunt Kitty was involved. And she goes bonkers if anyone asks her about it. Seriously. It's like roid rage. Last time someone asked about it, it was at the Bayville High Alumni reunion.

Someone made a joke about it, and Aunt Kitty nearly bashed the poor guy's brains in with the punch bowl. Aunt Kitty really needs to calm down about that incident. It's not like anyone died. Okay, a few people were badly traumatized, and one guy did get his appendix ripped out, but he was going to get it removed anyway. The incident did him a favor. Oh, one guy DID get his leg ripped off. But they were able to get it and reattach it, so...yeah. Can I say that this incident had no casualties?

Anyhoo, Aunt Gina helped me make some macaroni salad to bring over. I'm not much of a cook, nor did I ever really have an interest in it, but I do like working with Aunt Gina in the kitchen.

Thanks to the teleporters we have, I was able to get there in a flash...literally. Uncle Kyle wished me well, and to tell Dad he wanted his Star Trek DVDs back. You wouldn't believe it, but Uncle Kyle is a big sci-fi fan. He loves Star Trek. I like the second and third shows best. Man, I ramble on this blog, don't I?

Dad and Laura were so happy to see me. Laura worries that I don't eat enough. The woman tries to fatten me up. I swear, you would have no idea that Laura was created to be a weapon by HYDRA. Havng Dad in her life really helped rehumanize her.

Tristan and I had a great time. The food was delicious. Especially the chicken. I loved the chicken. Came clean right off the bone. The skin was nice and crunchy, and the meat was tender. Oh God, the chicken...

It was a lot of fun, especially since we got to do some bonding. Dad tole me about some of the location he plans to go to for the next season of his show. I was sworn to secrecy, but I will tell you this: Some of the places he plans to go are going to be really awesome.

For dessert, we had pumpkin pie and vanilla ice cream. It was delicious. I can hardly wait for Thanksgiving dinner. That'll be great.

Well, something funny did happen at the table. Tristan and Debbie had a bread roll war. That was funny. Although Dad and Laura didn't think so.

Anyway, I really have to go to bed. It's late. Good night!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Ouch)_

_I remember hearing about that oven incident. Hope nobody got hurt._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Ouch)_

_Nah, although my ears were left ringing for a while after the home ec teacher's little yellfest._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Nice)_

_Nice, Christy! Dad and I recently went out for lunch, and we had a good time. And come on! Don't be cruel to your readers! Give us a hint! Where is your dad going next? Is he going to Montreal?! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S GOING TO MONTREAL!_

_- Elizabeth the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Nice)_

_That's great, Liz! I'm glad you and Shaman had fun._

_And sorry, can't say. But they will be fun places._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Can't wait for Halloween!)_

_Hey, Christy! What're going to do this Halloween?_

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Can't wait for Halloween)_

_I'm gonna hand out candy. And Uncle Kyle is getting up the haunted house._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Costumes)_

_What're you gonna be this year? I'm going as Tony Montana._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Costumes)_

_I'm thinking of going as Alex DeLarge from A Clockwork Orange. Sure, he was a sick psychopath with a penchant for the ol' ultraviolence, but he had style. And I can do a mean English accent. 'Ello, I am your 'umble narrator..._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Heh)_

_Why am I not surprised? You love that book. I'm going as George Washington._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Heh)_

_Yeah, the book's good. I enjoyed the movie, too. Malcolm McDowell was awesome. And that's cool, going as the first President._

_- Christy_


	11. Chapter 11

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Bananas are good." - The Ninth Doctor, _Doctor Who_**

**It's Profile Time again! And this one covers another Liberty Legionnaire: Anna Drake, Arctica!**

**Arctica**

**Full Name:** Anna Nagorski Drake

**Allegiance:** Liberty Legion

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** August 21st

**Hair:** Black (Long)

**Eyes:** Ice Blue

**Family:** Robert Drake/Iceman (Father), Lila Cheney-Drake/Starway (Mother), Stanley Drake (Younger Brother), William Robert Drake (Paternal Grandfather), Madeline Beatrice Bass-Drake (Paternal Grandmother), Maternal grandparents unrevealed

**Mutation:** An Omega-Level mutant like her father, Anna possesses cryokinetic and thermokinetic powers. She can transform her body into a watery or ice form. She also has similar teleportation powers to her mother, only instead of interstellar distances, she has to stop in the Arctic on her journey. As a result, she always leaves a flurry of snow when she teleports, her trademark. Her body is immune to the effects of cold exposure.

**Personality: ** As a child, Anna was a shy girl who always felt nervous around other people. However, when she was kidnapped by Sinister and had her powers force-manifested at the age of 8, Anna's self-esteem and confidence were boosted. Anna grew into the Liberty Legion's resident diplomat. Anna is a calm, sweet, friendly girl who dislikes conflicts. She generally tries to see good in everyone, but there is one person who she has a strong dislike for: Kay Xavier, the son of Legion.

**Brief History:** Anna was the first child of Bobby and Lila Drake, and despite her shyness, grew up happy. At the age of eight, she was one of many mutant children kidnapped by Sinister, who made her powers manifest earlier than normal. Her first usage of her teleportation abilities led her to meet a mysterious boy named Mordred briefly.

**Note:** Unlike some other characters, Anna Drake of Earth-13000 and her core Sidney-verse counterpart have the same history.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

November 9, 20XX

Hello again, my loyal readers!

Halloween is over, and I just noticed something. They have started putting up Christmas decorations. I mean, November is just starting, and they are putting up Christmas stuff. I know that Christmas is a big deal and all, but I would think they'd wait until December to get the Christmas stuff up. It's November, and Thanksgiving is coming. There's no Thanksgiving stuff up. Not even a turkey sale yet.

Poor Thanksgiving. It's funny. The day that you're supposed to give thanks for family, friends, and stuff like that gets no appreciation. It's sad. Is it also ironic? I dunno. I suck at irony.

My Uncle Kyle is in a foul mood today. The Red Sox choked again. They have a looooong history of choking in the clutch. He may live in Los Angeles now, but in his heart and soul, Uncle Kyle will always be a proud Boston boy. He never even dropped his accent. Ask me to do an imitation of it sometime. You'll love it. He sounds like one of the Kennedy family.

Halloween has come and gone. I was a magician this year. I even decided to learn a few sleight-of-hand tricks to impress the kids who came for candy. They loved it when I magically made candy appear in my hands and from their ears. I had a lot of laughs doing it. I then switched to the Alex DeLarge costume I gathered together for a party I went to. I won "Most Original Costume". They especially liked the English accent I did. I was especially proud of it.

I miss being able to trick-or-treat. The only time I didn't like it was when I was eleven. Aunt Gina dressed me up as a turkey. I didn't want to be a turkey. The costume was nice, but I didn't want to be a turkey. I wanted to be Marion Ravenwood. You know, from the Indy movies?

Speaking of the Indy movies, I rented _Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_, and I really enjoyed it. I didn't get what some people were complaining about. My Uncle Kyle liked it, but he says he prefers _Raiders._

In case you're wondering what some people were up in arms about about _Crystal Skull_, let me explain...with a big fat **SPOILER WARNING!**

...the lost city is a flying saucer.

**END SPOILERS**

Yeah, that's it. I was shocked, but at the same time, I thought it was so appropriate. Think about it, folks. The film was set in 1957. 1957. That's in the Fifties. What kind of movies were big in the fifties?

...come on...

...come on...

Okay, I'll tell you. In the fifties, Sci-fi B-Movies were the thing. Mutants, monsters, _aliens_. It was a nod to the old sci-fi B-Movies. My dad has a few of them on DVD. His favorite one is _THEM!_ It's about giant ants. It's pretty good, actually, for a 1950s sci-fi B-Movie. But then again, those B-Movies can be a lot of fun. My step-sister Debbie loves those films.

Besides, I've heard about worse scripts. It wasn't as if Indy actually went up into space. Now _that_ would've been a bit much for my taste.

Speaking of stupid things, I saw this video of a guy delivering a "Macho Man" Randy Savage-style elbow drop to a table. It made me wince, because I did something like that once when I was a kid. I was around thirteen, and I filmed myself delivering a Guillotine Leg Drop from a couch into the coffee table. I caught a lot of hell when my Uncle Kyle an Aunt Gina found out. I put the footage on a comedy website, my first taste of internet stardom. :) Unfortunately, a couple of my dad's friends saw the footage and showed it to him, who showed it to Uncle Kyle.

I caught a LOT of hell that day. My ears start to ring when I think about it. Ai-yi-yi...

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Heh heh heh)_

_Oh, I saw that video! It was awesome! You'll be an awesome wrestler!_

_- Vince_

_--_

_(RE: Subj: Heh heh heh)_

_Thanks! I was proud of that legdrop. Unfortunately, Dad was none too happy. So was Uncle Kyle. He loved that coffee table._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Thanksgiving)_

_Oh, I don't know. Thanksgiving does get some respect. I do see some Thanksgiving-themed decorations in the store. And there are some sales._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(RE: Subj: Thanksgiving)_

_True. Very true._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Great party)_

_Great party it was last night! I loved your costume, Christy! It was really dead on!_

_- Eban_

_--_

_(RE: Subj: Great party)_

_Thanks, Slate! And yeah, it was a great costume. I loved the movie a lot, and I wanted to do Malcolm McDowell proud._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj:Didn't get it either)_

_Hey, Christy! Yeah, I didn't get it, either. I thought that Indy movie was pretty good. Maddie hated it, though._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Didn't get it either)_

_You LIKED that abomination?! That film was horrible! Aliens do NOT belong in Indy's world! It was WRONG, man!_

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Didn't get it either)_

_Maddie, relax. It's just a movie. Indiana Jones saw a flying saucer. There's nothing you can do about it. There were worse scripts out there. Look on the 'Net. Just be grateful that they made another movie at all._

_- Christy_


	12. Chapter 12

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "HOLY DAMMIT CHRISTMAS!" - Dr. Jonas Venture, _The Venture Brothers_**

**It's Profile Time again! A third Liberty Legionnaire is profiled now! Say hello to the Earth-13000 version of Hotstreak!**

**Hotstreak**

**Real Name: **Madison "Maddie" Allerdyce

**Allegiance: **Liberty Legion

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** September 6

**Hair:** Red (Goes fiery when she activates her 'fire touch')

**Eyes:** Blue

**Family:** St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Father), Wanda Maximoff-Allerdyce/Scarlet Witch (Mother), Eric Lensherr/Magneto (Maternal Grandfather), Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Uncle), Doreen Green-Maximoff (Aunt), Albin Maximoff (Cousin), Luca Maximoff – Epoch (Cousin), Dodie Maximoff – Rocket (Cousin), Lorna Dane/Polaris (Aunt, deceased)

**Mutation:** Maddie's main power is her 'fire touch'. Anything flammable ignited on contact with her bare skin. The power was originally uncontrollable, until she met the Hawaiian goddess of fire Pele (whom she shares a connection to similar to Lucent's connection to Bastet). Pele helped train Maddie in the usage of her powers. Nowadays, Maddie's fire touch is controllable. She can also fire beams of pure heat from her hands and even form protective auras of heat energy. She also is capable of flight.

**Personality:** When her powers first emerged, Maddie was a brooding, fearful girl who hated her powers with all her heart. After Pele helped train Maddie with her powers, she grew into a fearless, fun-loving, open teenager. Maddie is one of the most social of the Legionnaires, and is unafraid to ake risks. She refuses to let fear rule her life again like it did as a child.

**Brief History:** As a young child, Maddie was kidnapped by Sinister and had her powers force-activated by his experiments. Traumatized by her powers, Maddie convinced herself her powers were uncontrollable, and she became a sad, fearful, brooding girl. She would even have nightmares about her powers killing those she loves. At the age of 11, she discovered she had a connection to the goddess of fire, Pele, during a family vacation in Hawaii. Befriending the young girl, Pele helped train Maddie in the usage of her powers. Thanks to the training, Maddie was able to overcome her traumas and finally get her powers under wraps. The training also allowed her to explore her powers' possibilities, and she would blossom into the confident, fearless young woman she is today.

**Note:** The Earth-13000 Maddie is radically different from her "core" Sidney-verse counterpart. Earth-13000's Maddie also has more evolved powers than her counterpart because the "core" Sidney-verse version of Maddie has yet to discover her connection to Pele, whereas on Earth-13000, Maddie met Pele at an early age.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

November 19, 20XX

Hello once again to all my loyal readers!

Okay, I got another fun story for you on this here blog. You're going to love this.

As you know, when the Liberty Legion is not out busting crime and helping to improve relations between humans and mutants, we're average teenagers. And as average teenagers, we like to go out and have some fun.

Tonight, we decided to amuse ourselves by going out to a club in Downtown Bayville. We had recently trashed some idiotic gang of Gene Nation punks. In case you're wondering, Gene Nation is this movement that swept the mutant community after the Legacy crisis a decade ago. It's kinda like Scientology for mutants. Mari Guthrie of the X-Men practices it. She got into it after her little sister Tanya died of Legacy and her father vanished not long afterwards. I was into it myself as a kid, thanks to the tragedies I suffered early in life and my dad's then-inability to handle all the stuff he went through at the time. Eventually, I got out of it, but Mari is still into it. She doesn't really cause trouble like all the mutant gangs do, but she does enjoy spouting the mutant-superiority rhetoric.

Anyway, we went down to the club and we decided to have some fun. I was there, and so was Anna, Kat, and their friend Odetta, the daughter of an ally of the X-Men. She's like her old man, a wild flirt. She's a born troublemaker, but she's an okay person. She can kill a man with a spoon. That is pretty cool.

Eban was there as well, but he doesn't talk to people much. One time he tried to get a date, but the person he was talking to was none too happy. Eban ended up with a black eye and a crowd after him with torches and pitchforks. Oy...

Barney had came, too. He brought along his girlfriend Angel. Angel Salvadore is a girl with a fly-based mutation. She's got fly wings. She's half-black, half-Hispanic, and all attitude. She started dating Beak as a joke but she ended up genuinely liking him. Huh. Only in the Legion, folks. Angel is an honorary member of Freedom Force, and she actually helped the Legion out on a couple missions. Let me tell you about the one time she saved all from the mutant chickens. Yeah, I said mutant chickens.

Vince and Kirby also came along. They love to party, and Vince enjoys flirting with every pretty girl he sees, just like his old man back in the day. Kirby's got a bit of a crush on a fellow Legionnaire, but I'm not going to say who.

And of course, Madison was none too far behind her twin brother. She was wearing a red dress to the occasion.

Anyway, things started out nice enough in the club. We actually didn't get much hostility from the humans there. I guess that they thought nothing wrong with mutants just coming to have some fun and blow off some steam.

We had some fun, doing our usual thing. I had sat up to the bar, and had me some soda. Anna went to dance, Vince flirted with girls (and dragged Kirby along for the ride), Beak and Angel decided to talk, and Maddie and Odetta went to flirt. As a kid, Maddie was so terrified of hurting people with her 'fire touch', she wouldn't even leave her house. Nowadays, she is outgoing and social and always the first to go out and do something. Thank Pele for that.

Anyhoo, we were having some real fun in the club, but then somebody had to go mess it up. It turns out one of these Friends of Humanity punks managed to somehow get their hands on one of those powered exoskeletons. You know, like the one Ellen Ridley uses in one of the Alien movies? Well, the guys busts in, screaming about mutants befouling his hometown. Whatever. It was a battle suit our parents were looking for.

This exoskeleton actually had some firepower on it. He tried to blast the place with innocent people in it. Luckily, we were able to evacuate the place so we could engage the robot.

As usual, Maddie charged in. I know she's the type who doesn't want to let fear rule her life anymore, but you think that she'd be able to at least _think_ before she does something. Ugh. This is worse than the time that she rode a shopping cart into a curb. For God's sake, that woman has no sense sometimes.

During the fight, something really hilarious occurred. As the brawl ended, Maddie decided to use her fire touch to melt down one of the claws the suit had. Unfortunately, Maddie wasn't wearing a fireproof red dress. As she melted the suit's arm, her dress started to burn away. When she deactivated her fire touch, the robot's arm was slag...and Maddie's outfit was in charred tatters. She ended up showing off quite a bit of skin. What did not surprise me about it was that Maddie did not really care. But in a hilarious moment, the crowd returned, and they got quite a view. Maddie's response is not what you'd expect. She actually just stood there, dressed in tatters, hands on her hips, glaring at the crowd. She glared at them and said this.

"_What's wrong with all of you?! I got nothing none of you boys ain't seen in your hidden skin mag collections!"_

You gotta love Maddie, LOL. Seriously. Hard to believe that she used to be so frightened of herself. I think Pele screwed with her brain or something.

We had fun anyway. I got to kick the butt of a moron.

Anyway, I gotta go eat. Aunt Gina is making sushi! Yum!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: What a night!)_

_I had to say, Christy! That was one helluva great night! Hot chicks, clubbing, good music, a bar brawl, and we got to see plenty of Maddie, heh heh. I had some good dreams that night._

_- Vincent_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: What a night!)_

_Yeah, it was a crazy night._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: I'd be embarrassed.)_

_I was so surprised by the way Maddie acted in that situation. I'd be so embarrassed._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: I'd be embarrassed.)_

_It's no big deal, Anna. I know I'm hot stuff, pun half-intended. Besides, I thought I was wearing my fireproof dress. Honest mistake._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: WTF)_

_Maddie, what did Pele do to you?_

_- Kirby_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: WTF)_

_Whatever it is, I like it! Thank you, Pele!_

_- Vincent_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: WTF)_

_Pele didn't screw with my head. She just helped me realize that my problems with my powers were all in my head. She did the opposite. She UN-screwed it._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: I had fun)_

_As the subject line says, I had a good time. Meet this guy who really dug me. Guys dig the catgirls._

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: I had fun)_

_Yeah, I love being a Starr. God, did you see the way the girls looked at me. Yeah, they knew they were meeting a legend in the making._

_- Vincent_

_--_

_(Subj: Too bad)_

_Too bad you couldn't get the number of that girl with the pink hair. I think she really liked you._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Too bad)_

_Yeah. But I'll find her. I got her scent._

_- Vincent_


	13. Chapter 13

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Get off my plane!" - Harrison Ford as President James Marshall, _Air Force One_**

**Yet again, it's Profile Time! And another great Earth-13000 profile for you. This is the Earth-13000 version of one Warren Worthington III, the high-flying avenging Angel!**

**Angel**

**Real Name:** Warren Kenneth Worthington III

**Allegiance:** X-Men (unofficially, retired)

**Age:** 48

**Birthday:** Unrevealed

**Hair:** Blond

**Eyes:** Grey-blue

**Family:** Warren Worthington Jr. (Father), Katherine Worthington (Mother), Gabrielle Macleod-Wyngarde-Worthington (Wife, deceased), Regan Wyngarde (Half-sister-in-law), Martinique Jason (Half-sister-in-law), Celeste Worthington (Daughter)

**Mutation:** Angel's main mutation is large white feathery wings growing from his back. The wings grant the ability of flight. The wings are flexible enough to be hidden under clothing. Angel's body has hollow bones and zero fat. He can fly as high as Mount Everest, but only for a few minutes. His entire body is adapted for flight. His secondary mutation is a healing factor in his blood, but he has to transfuse it in order for it to be used on others.

**Personality:** Angel was always known for being a serious person by nature, but in recent years, he's started to develop a sense of humor, thanks to the influence of his girlfriend, Candace "Candy" Southern. He does enjoy flying under his own power.

**Brief History:** Angel was born in New York to the rich Worthington family. His childhood was mostly spent in boarding schools. At puberty, he sprouted bright white wings, which he hid from everyone with a trenchcoat. Despite is fears about people discovering his wings, he loved to fly. At 19, Angel became a superhero defender of New York. He was offered a spot on the X-Men, but he turned it down, preferring to fly solo. Despite his never joining the team, he became a staunch ally of the team, being considered an honorary member.

Eventually, he would meet a winged mutant named Gabrielle Wyngarde, as well as befriend her half-sister Regan, daughters of the illusionist Mastermind. Gabrielle and Warren married, but she died tragically after giving birth to their only child, Celeste. Heartbroken, Warren threw himself into his work, but his friendship with Regan would help him heal, she and Jason helping raise Celeste.

During the Legacy crisis, Warren used his healing powers to try and aid the victims of the mutant-killing virus, not knowing that his daughter Celeste was trying to get into LaGuardia Arts. When the Reavers attacked, Donald Pierce tried to kill Warren with a Super Legacy Virus, but Regan Wyngarde used her own illusion powers to save Warren's life.

After the Legacy crisis ended, Warren decided to retire from costumed hero life, run his company, and improve things with his daughter. Regan joined the X-Men. Several years later, Celeste introduced Warren to Candace Southern, an art critic and ardent mutant rights supporter. Candace and Warren would hit it off, and the two are happily together.

**Note:** In the "core" Sidney-verse, Warren died during the Reavers' attack on Genosha.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

November 22,20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers!

I saw a good movie today. _Air Force One. _It's a good movie. It stars Harrison Ford as President James Marshall. Basically, he's traveling on Air Force One when Soviet neo-nationalists hijack the plane to get a tyrannical leader freed from capture. I like the movie, it's really good.

You know, I read this one interview with Harrison Ford, and in it, he said that if he were President for a day, he'd get a lot done. I think Harrison Ford would make a good president. Think about it, what countries wouldn't want to say they got peace because of Indiana Jones? Or that the man who played the greatest space smuggler of all time helped solve the problems with the economy? Think about it...okay, people are going to think I'm more insane than Maddie after that.

Anyway, I thought that _Air Force One_ was a really good movie. You know, this reminds me of this one time when we got to go on Air Force One. It was an interesting mission. Too bad I can't talk about it. It was a real blast. I would talk about it, but then I'd have to deal with the Secret Service and the Department of Defense and all that crap.

You want to know something interesting? I recently started playing this Pokemon game, and I suddenly found it a lot of fun. I never really thought much of it when it first came out. I never really saw the big deal. So what made me change my mind? Well, I went down to this store where they sell old stuff for dirt cheap, including video games, and I saw an old Pokemon game for sale. Five bucks, it was a steal, so I picked it up. I dunno why I did it. I guess I was just curious. I took it home and started playing it, just out of curiosity.

And I ended up really liking it. I don't know why I didn't start playing this game in the first place. It's a lot of fun. You collect little monsters, you raise them, trade them, and some even turn into more powerful monsters. Some are real hard to find. Anna is a huge fan of the games, so she's been helping me out with stuff.

Sorry the blog entry is so short today, we got a mission, and I didn't have a lot of time to write. Wish me luck!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Heh heh)_

"Think about it...okay, people are going to think I'm more insane than Maddie after that."

_Don't worry about it, Christy. Nobody is crazier than Maddie. Look at who her dad is!_

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Heh heh)_

_Shut up, Vincent. At least my dad didn't jump on anything with a pair of breasts._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: AF1)_

_I remember the Air Force One incident. Too bad they swore us to secrecy. That adventure was hilarious. Especially the clowns and the...oh yeah, can't say anything._

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: AF1)_

_Yeah. At least it wasn't zombies again. I hate zombies._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Bleah)_

_I'm getting tired of zombies myself. How many times have we faced zombies recently?_

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Bleah)_

_Twice. I think._

_- Beak_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Bleah)_

_That's enough for me._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Pokemon)_

_I knew you would like the game, Christy! I knew it! I love raising Pokemon. I really gotta work on raising up my Abra._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Pokemon)_

_It is a fun game. And thanks for the tips, Anna._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Pokemon)_

_No problem._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: Mission)_

_Good luck! Hope the Legion makes it!_

_- Noriko_


	14. Chapter 14

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "I am a fighter, not too good, but that's what I do." - Rocky Balboa, _Rocky II_**

**And it is Profile Time once more! And now, we talk about an X-Man gone wrong in this reality, the Earth-13000 version of Rogue!**

**Rogue**

**Real Name:** Rogue Rasputin

**Allegiance:** Gene Nation, formerly X-Men, formerly Brotherhood of Mutants.

**Age:** 34

**Birthday:** Unrevealed

**Hair:** Brown (with white skunk streaks framing her face)

**Eyes:** Green

**Family:** Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Adopted mother), Irene Adler/Destiny (Adopted mother, deceased), Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Adopted brother), Graydon Creed (Adopted brother, deceased), Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Husband, deceased), Dmitri Rasputin (Son), Friedrich Wagner/Nightmare (Nephew)

**Mutation:** Rogue can, on skin contact , absorb the powers and memories of another person. The victim is knocked unconscious for a length of time based on how long Rogue has touched someone. This mutation was uncontrollable originally, but after joining Gene Nation's elite team, the Acolytes, Rogue's powers were altered so she can touch normally. Rogue also gained superhuman-level strength, invulnerability, and flight powers after Gene Nation. Her one major weakness is her mental state.

**Personality:** Insane is the way to describe Rogue. Because of post-partum psychosis and grief over losing her husband, Rogue suffers from hallucinations of Piotr, and she believes he's trying to contact her from the afterlife. One moment, she can be quiet and meek, the next lash out wildly. In either state, she is absolutely loyal to Exodus. She is considered one of the most dangerous members of Exodus's Acolytes because of her power and insanity. When in battle with the X-Men, Rogue's mind is constantly in conflict. One minute, she tries to avoid battle, the next, she could attack them in rage.

Despite her feelings towards her former teammates, she still does have a soft spot for her son, Dmitri. She clearly loves him, but she wants to stay out of his life, feeling he's better off without her.

**Brief History:** Not much is known about Rogue's childhood or even her real parents. She was adopted by Mystique and Destiny, and raised in Caldecott, Mississippi. When her powers manifested at a school dance (draining a body she liked named Cody), Rogue was brought to the Brotherhood of Mutants, not knowing that Mystique was her adopted mother. Eventually, she defected to the X-Men, where she learned all her family ties. In one notable incident, she created a device using Forge's powers to remove her powers, which the FoH used to temporarily depower Storm. Not long afterwards, she was approached by Colossus, who was immune to her powers in metal form. They would eventually marry.

When the Legacy Virus hit, Piotr sacrificed himself to spread the cure. Rogue was crushed by this, and eventually learning that she was pregnant with her son only gave her a small amount of solace. When Dmitri was born, Rogue would end up suffering from post-partum psychosis, and she would suffer from hallucinations and depression. When Dmitri was six months old, Rogue vanished, leaving him in the care of the X-Men. Rogue would wander the streets of Mutant Town, until she was found by Exodus. Exodus would then prey on Rogue's addled mind, convincing her to join his elite team, the Acolytes. When with the Acolytes, her powers were altered so that she became a true powerhouse, and could even safely touch people at will, cementing her loyalty to Gene Nation.

**Note:** Rogue's post-Legacy Virus history varies wildly between Earth-13000 and the core Sidney-Verse. In the core Sidney-verse, Rogue works at the Xavier Institute as a literature teacher, and is raising Dmitri as a single mother.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent. _

November 27, 20XX

Hello once again to my loyal readers, and a very Happy Thanksgiving to you all.

I have special plans today myself. Thanksgiving is a time for family, so I'm going to spend time with my family. Dad, Laura, and Debbie are coming over to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner with me, Aunt Gina, Uncle Kyle, Tristan, Brian, and Sherri.

On this day, we should look back and figure out what we are grateful for. Personally, I am very grateful for many things. Mostly my family. I'm grateful for my Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle for taking me and Tristan in when Dad couldn't be there for me. I was an angry kid when they took me in, a real pain in the neck of everyone I knew. But they got me back on the straight and narrow.

I'm also grateful for my stepmother Laura. Before those two got together, my dad was a mess. After Mom died, I think Dad wanted to give up living. He essentially became a walking corpse. I didn't notice it at the time because I was going through my own stuff at the time. But now that I think about it, Dad back then barely seemed able to function after Mom died. Laura reacted to the loss of her husband by getting very cold. She tried to become the cold-hearted weapon that HYDRA originally created her to be. Knowing Laura during that time was tough. To those who didn't know her, she seemed cold, insensitive, even cruel. The only thing that kept her from becoming a complete sociopath was her daughter Debbie. She was the only person on Earth tat Laura showed anything resembling warmth to. Dad and Laura essentially helped each other heal, to make a long story short. Laura helped Dad find a reason to live, and Dad showed Laura that there was no point to throwing away your emotions. That's a long story. Too long to tell in a blog. Laura, in essence, saved what was left of my family. Dad's never been happier.

Aunt Gina has made some great additions to the Thanksgiving dinner. And she booted Uncle Kyle out of the kitchen. Uncle Kyle plus kitchen sometimes equals disaster. One time, he was making a peanut butter sandwich for himself, and the stove exploded. Don't ask Uncle Kyle how it happened, he has no idea himself. As a result , someone has to supervise Uncle Kyle, much to his chagrin.

Speaking of Uncle Kyle, he's been out getting snacks for the game. He likes to gather up the guys to watch the big football game. It gets pretty loud, with the guys cheering or screaming depending on who's winning. Last time Uncle Kyle had such a gathering, Uncle Thunderbird tried to pitch the TV out the window. He's not allowed to leave his seat anymore.

I gotta go. Uncle Kyle's calling me to 'get my butt down and eat some Thanksgiving dinner!' See ya, and happy Thanksgiving!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Thanksgiving!)_

_Happy Thanksgiving, Christy! I'm going to celebrate Thanksgiving in England. Mom is doing a show here._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj:HT)_

_Happy Thanksgiving, Christy._

_I'm going to go to Vegas, and see Mom. I just hope I don't catch her and Dad in her office again...**(1)**_

_- Vincent_

_--_

_(Subj: Happy Thanksgiving)_

_Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, Christy. I'm going to Chicago and enjoy some time with Mom, Dad, and Sylvia._**(2)**

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Thanksgiving)_

_Great Thanksgiving, Christy! I'm going to visit Mom in New York. She worries about me, so I thought I'd say is go catch up with her._

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Thanksgiving)_

_Knowing Dad, it won't be long before he and your Mom get up to certain actvities..._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Oregon)_

_Hey, Christy! Happy Thanksgiving! Me and Angel are going to be spending Thanksgiving in Oregon. Mama Beth has a cabin there, and she invited us up to stay with her for the holiday._

_- Barney_

_--_

_(Subj: Institute)_

_Hey, Christy! Sorry I haven't been replying. I'm staying at the Institute for Thanksgiving. All I know is is that Miss Guthrie's gonna make a lot of turkey._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Hawaii)_

_Me, Kirby, Mom, and Dad are going to Hawaii again. I'm so excited. I'm going to see Pele again, and maybe I'll check out that volcano she and I wanted to check out._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Hawaii)_

_Oh, yeah! I love Hawaii! Sun, sand, and pretty girls in grass skirts. Yahoo!_

_- Kirby_

_--_

_(Subj: Here in Canada)_

_Hey, Christy! Liz here! I'm spending Thanksgiving in Canada with Alpha Flight...I pray to the spirits that Zuzha and her father, the two Pucks, don't get drunk and rampage again. Last time they did, we ended up banned from Ottawa Airport for a month._

_- Elizabeth the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: Have fun)_

_Thanks, guys! Have fun wherever you are! And may the adults not get drunk and rampage again!_

_- Christy_

**(1) – Vincent Starr's mother is Jennifer Stavros, formerly Roulette of the Hellions. His elder half-sister, Katherine, is the daughter of Wildstar andCatseye.**

**(2) – Sylvia Alvers, aka Strata. She's Eban Alvers/Slate's little sister. She doesn't have a counterpart within todd fan's Sidney-Verse. She has the power to manipulate and pass through anything silicon-based, like sand, glass, rock, or brick.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Have you ever been in any pornos?" - Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House, _House_**

**Profile Time once more! Now we are going to talk about a character that is unique to Earth-13000 continuity, Silica!**

**Silica**

**Real Name: **Sylvia Alvers

**Allegiance: **Liberty Legion

**Age:** 9

**Birthday:** April 6th

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Family:** Katherine Alvers (Mother), Lance Alvers (Father), Eban Alvers/Slate (Older brother)

**Mutation:** Like the Spider-Man villain Sandman, Silica can transform herself into living sand. In her sand state, she can blast sand with enough force to punch through concrete, and can become as durable as rock. As sand, she can also pass through anything silicon-based (In essence, she can pass through walls made of concrete, glass, or brick).

**Personality:** A curious girl by nature, Sylvia is always eager to learn. She loves to read, and is known for her love of questions. She views herself as a female Sherlock Holmes, and is very observant. She was the first of her family to learn about Eban's sexual preference. Undyingly loyal to her elder brother, she kept the knowledge of her brother's being gay secret from her mother at his request. She doesn't understand Eban's fears about her mother learning about his preference.

**Brief History:** Despite the workload Kitty Pryde endures as Mayor of Chicago, she somehow mnaged to find time to have a second child. Silica grew up loving a good book, especially Sherlock Holmes mysteries, and dreams of being a detective. She developed a reputation for being a bit of a chatterbox, but also is known for noticing things no else does. Like her mother, she's very smart for her age.

**Note:** As far as is known, Silica has no counterpart in the core Sidney-verse.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

December 3, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers!

I have another interesting story for you. It involves interdimensional stuff, so I'm sorry if it gets a little heady. I'll try to keep it all in layman's terms.

Anyway, me and the rest of the Liberty Legion were hanging out in the park, discussing what to do with our day, when all of a sudden, we saw, well...ourselves.

It was weird. It was like looking into a mirror...a funhouse mirror. I was shocked at the other version of me I saw. I grew my hair out long, but she had hers cut very short, almost in a boy cut. Her costume was also very different from mine. Her costume was predominantly red-and-black, whereas mine is mostly green-and-black. Also, I saw into her eyes. This alternate me had the same color eyes, but there was something way different. Her eyes were cold, hard, angry. This other me was somewhat scary. She looked at me with such rage.

She liked to yell. A lot. She was all _"Who the hell are you and what the hell is going on here"_ and all that stuff. She had a really bad temper. She looked like she was going to murder someone just for looking at them.

Anyway, the gang had a chance to get to know our counterparts, so we did. Okay, you're probably wondering why we took this so coolly. Well, think about it. Our parents are superheroes. We've been involved with stuff like evil mutants, monsters, aliens, and all sorts of other crazy things since we could walk. Alternate timeline counterparts...it's a regular Tuesday to us.

To our surprise, our counterparts revealed their world was much different than ours. They had their Legacy Crisis just like ours, but things turned out differently for them. In their world, Angel is dead, and they never heard of Regan Wyngarde. In their world, Rogue didn't go insane with grief. Their Mystique resides quietly in Genosha. And their Cannonball didn't vanish.

It was amazing seeing our counterparts. Seeing our Maddie and their Maddie meet was an event. Other-Maddie looked at our Maddie like she was insane:

"_You wear revealing clothing?! Don't you know what damage you could do with your powers?! You could burn someone to death!"_

"_It's alright. My powers are under control."_

"_No they aren't. They can't be controlled. It's impossible."_

"_It's all in your head, girl. You can't control it because you **think** you can't control it."_

Some of the pairs I couldn't tell apart. Anna, Vince, Kat, Barney, and Eban were practially twins with their counterparts. However, me and Tina, as Other-Me called herself, were wildly different. Like me, she lost her sister to Legacy, and her mother was murdered by Sinister. We even both got Tristan. However, our histories afterward varied wildly. I was sent to live with Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle. Tina moved to Mutant Town with her father, where she still resides today. I think It's pretty obvious why she got so screwed up. When I lived with Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle, I had a lot of bad feelings towards my dad, and the fact that I was far away from him for a long period of time really helped things to me. It allowed me to get over the anger I felt towards him for what happened to Mom and Leo. Tina still lived with her dad, her Toad. I can only imagine that being around him all those years must've caused that anger to fester.

And living in _Mutant Town?!_ If their Mutant Town is anything like this one, then their Toad must've been out of his mind. No offense to my fellow mutants, but Mutant Town is a cesspool. Gene Nation is rampant there. You'll find more anti-human graffiti on one building there than in the entire city of Philadelphia.

I couldn't believe how different Tina and I were. She was so angry, so full of hatred. I tried to talk to her. When I told her how my life went after Mom died, she was shocked. She made a snide remark about Dad lacking testicular fortitude. I guess she liked insulting Dad at every opportunity. I asked her if her version of Dad ever remarried. She answered that when Mom died, she took Todd's manhood with her. She said her version of Dad was a "whimpering spineless old fool who spends his time watching movies and crying into his scrapbooks". I told her my version of Dad remarried, and she exploded. She was like a volcano. One minute, she was sitting on a chair, the next, she had exploded and kicked it over in a rage. She started screaming and ranting about Dad betraying Mom by marrying someone else. I felt the same way until I realized that since Mom was dead, she wouldn't really care. Besides, Mom decided to get her ass killed facing Sinister. Dad had nothing to do with that, and I doubt he could've stopped it. And it wasn't as if Dad married some gold-digger. He and Laura are very happy, and genuinely love each other.

I tried to counsel my alternate self a little bit. I tried to help through her through her anger, but she barely seemed to register it. It makes me a little sad, to be honest. I couldn't believe she got so messed up.

Anyway, we and our counterparts spent the next few hours getting to know each other and learn the differences between their world and ours. And some of those differences amazed us. In their world, Angel is dead. They were amazed to learn that in our world, Angel was not only alive, but is dating someone new. They never knew anyone named Regan Wyngarde. Their Mystique resided in Genosha, whereas ours joined the X-Men and married Forge (That one shocked 'em as well). Their Rogue was sane and taught English at the Institute. And their jaws dropped when they learned our Rogue went bananas.

To make a long story short, their Forge found a way to contact our Forge, and the two Forges were able to join forces and create a way to get our counterparts home.

Just another day for the Liberty Legion. Anyway, I gotta go. I gotta do some homework. Aunt Gina says I spend too much time on this blog. If she says so. See ya!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Wow)_

_Yeah, I couldn't believe how different some of our counterparts were! I felt so bad for other-me. I hope she keeps my advice in mind._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Wow)_

_I hope she does, Maddie. I hope she does._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Sorry)_

_I felt so bad for your alternate self, Christy. She had gone through so much, and it was obvious she fell in with a bad crowd. I wonder why her father didn't try to keep her in line?_

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Sorry)_

_If he is anything like Dad was at the time, I can imagine that he just pretty much just couldn't muster up the strength to do it. When Mom died, he was pretty much gutted. He was basically a corpse begging to be buried. But once Dad started doing his traveling bit, he started getting better. He just needed to expand his horizons. Maybe I should give Tina's dad a visit and advise him._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Shock)_

_I couldn't believe how different they were from us. In that crazy-ass other world, There was no Sylvia! My God! No Sylvia! I don't believe it! My poor little sister..._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Shock)_

_Yeah, I was shocked, too. Sylvia is a lot of laughs. I don't think they had a Brian and Sherri, either. I can't imagine Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle without them._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Nuts)_

_Wow. You Liberty Legionnaires get into some weird adventures._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Nuts)_

_Sister, you don't know the half of it._

_- Christy_


	16. Chapter 16

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "We're going to kill the Spirit..." - Samuel L. Jackson as The Octopus, _The Spirit_**

**Profile Time yet again! Now, we're going to say hello to a Freedom Force member, the one and only, Todd Tolensky, the Toad!**

**Toad**

**Real Name:** Todd Tolensky (born Mortimer Toynbee)

**Allegiance:** Liberty Legion

**Age:** 45

**Birthday:** Unknown

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Yellow

**Family:** Daniel Toynbee (Father, deceased), Lucy Tolensky-Toynbee (Mother, deceased), Sidney Cagney-Tolensky (First wife, deceased), Laura Tolensky (Second wife), Leola Tolensky (First daughter, deceased), Christina "Christy" Tolensky/Lucent (Second daughter), Tristan Tolensky (Son, adopted), Deborah Tolensky (Step-daughter), Angelina "Gina" Tolensky-Wildfire/Botanica (Cousin), Kyle Wildfire/Thunderbolt (Cousin-in-law), Brian Wildfire/Vinez (First cousin, once removed), Sherri Wildfire (First cousin, once removed)

**Mutation:** Toad's mutation is based on amphibious animals. His leg muscles are superhumanly strong, allowing him to leap great heights and distances. His agility is at a superhuman level, and he his able to adhere to walls. He also possesses a long prehensile tongue, and can spit slime. He is also sensitive to temperature changes.

**Personality:** Todd Tolensky has a bit of a cynical, smart-alec streak. A rough childhood combined with the ridicule his mutation has caused him has given him emotional scars and insecurities he still has trouble with to this day. He used to be easy to irritate, especially by the X-Man Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, but over the years, things have cooled out between them. He is a good and loyal person, though. He takes tragedy very hard, and it is more difficult for him to recover from loss than normal.

**Brief History:** From the day he was born, Todd Tolensky had it rough. Born Mortimer Toynbee, the son of English businessman Daniel Toynbee and Italian immigrant Lucy Tolensky. However, the relationship was an abusive one. At the age of three, Lucy died after a beating from Daniel. Todd was in her arms. Daniel would abandon Todd in the Black Womb, where they experimented on him. Todd would eventually escape , and end up in the Bayville orphanage.

While there, he met the first love of his life, Sidney Cagney. However, she had to return to her native Wales after her father died. After many ups and downs, Todd would marry Sidney, the woman he considered his soulmate. However, his bliss would be brief. During the Legacy crisis, he would lose his eldest daughter Leola, and not long after, his wife Sidney would die at the hands of Sinister.

The tragedies tore apart the two survivors of the Tolensky family, Todd and Christy. Unable to guide his daughter, she fell into a bad crowd. Todd would adopt his son Tristan two years after the Legacy Crisis, but ultimately, Todd realized he couldn't care for his children. Leaving them in the care of his cousin Gina Wildfire, he would start traveling.

After several years of traveling the world (and having many adventures of his own), Todd would return to Bayville for good. However, fate would throw another twist in his life. After rescuing a mutant from Gene Nation thugs, Todd would suffer a terrible beating at the hands of the thugs, who dumped him in a sewer to die. He would be rescued by the Morlocks' own Callisto and X23. While recovering in the hospital, he and X23 grew close, helping each other heal their own pain and move on. The two would fall in love, although it took some time for them to start a romance. Eventually, they married, Todd adopting X23's daughter Sobek as his stepdaughter.

**Note:** Earth-13000's Toad's history post-Legacy varies wildly from the core Sidney-verse. In the core Sidney-verse, Todd still resides in Mutant Town, where he is still trying to raise Tina and Tristan as a single father.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

December 24, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers! And a very Happy Holidays to you! Whatever you celebrate, enjoy it!

I cannot believe that it's Christmas Eve already! I am so amazed!

The HQ is all dolled up for the holidays. There are red-and-green streamers everywhere, wreaths on the doors, a big tree in the main living area with lots of multicolored lights and decorations, and the outside...well, there's so many lights you can see it from space.

Eban has a menorah set up for him in the main living area as well. He taught me how to play with a dreidel. It's a lot of fun.

Christmas has always been a crazy holiday for me. The first Christmas I remember was when I was five. My family had gathered around the tree. My dad, my mom, and my big sister Leola. And I remember me and Leola tearing into our presents. I distinctly remember getting a remote-controlled car. I loved that car. And Leola got herself one of those microphones that makes its own music that can be sung along to. She wanted to be just like Mom, a singer one day. Sadly, she'd never get the chance. There was one other Christmas with Leola and Mom around, and then they were gone.

The next Christmas that stuck out in my mind was the first one after my Mom and Leola died. It's not a good memory. My Dad and I were living in this crappy apartment, and we didn't have much (Dad's not much of a big spender, and he took the money Mom made from her singing and put it in a trust fund for me. There was one for Leola, but her death rendered it null, I think). I remember not being in the best of moods. I was still adjusting to all the changes, and Dad was pretty distant. To me, he didn't seem to care. When he handed me my presents, he seemed to be going through the motions. I don't think he was insincere, I think he just wanted to punish himself for letting me down. I opened my present, revealing it to be a stuffed animal, a bear, I think. I remember throwing it against the wall, glaring at Dad, then stomping away angrily. I stopped believing in Santa that day. I was a seven-year-old kid who didn't believe in Santa. I wanted my mother back for Christmas. I wanted Leola back. I wanted things to be back the way they were before Leo got sick. Back in our old house.

The third Christmas that stood out for me was the first one I had after I started living with Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle. I was also seeing a therapist at the time, because I needed one. I am not crazy. I just had a lot of issues I needed a professional to help me through them. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I had a normal family Christmas again, even though I was living with Aunt Gina and Uncle Kyle. My Dad came to visit. He and I didn't speak much, because I was used to him not being around for long periods of time, only earing from him through postcards and e-mails. Anyway, I got some nice DVDs on that day. Especially the second _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ film. I love that movie. He and I did talk a little bit, and we were able to start healing things between us. It was a slow process, but a good one.

Anyway, I'm looking forward to Christmas this year. I want a Nintendo Wii. That things sounds awesome. Wii Sports sounds like a lot of fun, and I do want to get the new _Smackdown vs. Raw_ game for it.

Gotta cut this short! Gotta hit bed, or Santa won't come! Happy Holidays!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Happy Holidays)_

_Happy Holidays, Christy! Me and Vince are going to see our moms! And my mom makes the most kick-ass turkey!_

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: MC)_

_Merry Christmas, Christy! Hope you get the Wii! If you were good all year, you shouldn't worry!_

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: Merry Christmas!)_

_Merry Christmas,Christy! May the spirits grant you a wonderful day!_

_- Elizabeth the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: Merry Christmas)_

_Have a happy holidays, Christy! I'll save you some latkes from our big Hannukah dinner in Chicago!_

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Happy Holidays)_

_Happy Holidays, Christy! Me and Angel are going to spend Christmas in Oregon with Mama Shan and Mama Beth._

_- Beak_

_--_

_(Subj:Christmas)_

_Merry Christmas, Christy! I'm going to the big party at the Institute!_

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Have a great Christmas)_

_As the subject line says, have a Happy Holidays! Me and my brother are going to spend Christmas with our parents._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: Happy Holidays!)_

_Happy holidays, girl!_

_- Kirby_

_--_

_(Subj: Thanks a lot)_

_Thanks, you guys! I really appreciate it!_

_- Christy_

_**Happy Holidays, everyone!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Mustache fart!" - Peter Griffin, _Family Guy_**

**Profile Time yet again! And here's a new profile for you, the Earth-13000 version of Mystique!**

**Mystique**

**Real Name:** Raven Darkholme

**Allegiance:** X-Men

**Age:** Unknown, but she is much older than she looks. She may be well over a century old.

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes: **Yellow

**Family: **Rogue (Adopted daughter), Irene Adler/Destiny (Ex-life partner, deceased), Forge (Husband), Imara Munroe/Livewire (Step-daughter), Mo'e'ha Munroe/Zephyr (Step-daughter), Dmitri Rasputin (Grandson), Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Son), Freidrich "Fritz" Wagner/Nightmare (Grandson)

**Mutation:** Shapeshifting. In her natural state, Mystique has blue skin. She can change into any person or animal she wishes. She can imitate vocal patterns, but she needs to hear a certain amount of syllables to pull off an accurate impersonation. She can use her powers to maintain a youthful appearance.

**Personality:** Mystique has an old habit of hiding with her abilities. At first, she maintained the appearance of being a cold, cruel woman, but in actuality, she is a woman with a lot of scars. She loves her son Nightcrawler and adopted daughter Rogue, and her going insane affected her deeply. She has mended bridges with Kurt Wagner, who has been helping her raise her grandson Dmitri. Over time, she re-established her old romance with Forge, and she is helping him raise his children, growing especially close to Zephyr, who calls her "Mama Raven". She has a personal hatred of Exodus,who brought the mentally-addled Rogue into Gene Nation.

**Brief History:** Not much is known about Mystique's early life, or even the true year of her birth. What is known is that she may have been born in Germany. Through most of her life, she has had one companion, Destiny, her best friend and lover. At one point, she was married to Sabertooth, and they even had a child, the anti-mutant activist Graydon Creed. They would part on bad terms, and they still have a strong dislike for each other. In the 1970s, she would pose as a high school student named Tyler, where she fell in love with Forge. The two were happy together until the accident which sent Forge into Middleverse for a long time.

Heartbroken, Mystique fled to Germany. While there, she had a son by a German count. That son would grow up to become Nightcrawler of the X-Men. She would lose Kurt in a river after she rescued him from Magneto's experiments. She and Destiny would eventually adopt Rogue. She posed as the principal of Bayville High for some time, and eventually would assume the form of Risty Wilde to try and get close to Rogue, before being found out.

She would try to reconnect with Forge, but he turned her away, due to his anger at her over deceiving him, and his being already married to the X-Man Storm. Nightcrawler, however, saw good in Mystique, and tried to mend fences with her. Mystique was only too happy to be a part of her son's life. Her heart broke when her beloved Irene died of Legacy. After Legacy, Mystique joined the X-Men, knowing the team needed her power after the casualties they suffered. Eventually, she and Forge would rekindle their old romance, and after Rogue went insane, Mystique raised her grandson Dmitri.

**Note:** In the core Sidney-verse, Mystique resides quietly in Genosha.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

December 26, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers! I hope your holidays were excellent!

My Christmas kicked major amounts of butt. I got me a Nintendo Wii! Yahoo!

I was so overjoyed. When I got the box open, I was surprised by the system itself. I've seen school books bigger than the Wii. I could carry it under my arm like a book. A top of the line system, and it's so small. Huh. At least the games are good. I got a couple games with it. I got _Super Smash Bros. Brawl, _the new _Smackdown vs. Raw,_ and _Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess._ The system came with _Wii Sports,_ which is surprisingly a lot of fun. The bowling game is my favorite.

We had some problems trying to hook it up. Uncle Kyle and I followed the instructions, but we just could not get the TV and the console on the same page. We fiddled with the hookups, we messed with the TV, we even took a baseball bat to the TV (Just kidding, Aunt Gina! We didn't really do anything to the TV, please do not ground me), but nothing worked. Uncle Thunderbird grunted that they should've stuck with making a better Game Boy. We yelled at him to get out, and then we went back to trying to mess with the TV.

After three hours of cursing, adjusting, and threatening, we finally got the damned TV and the Wii on the same damned. We started up the Wii, and...

As Rene Belloq said in _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ after opening the Ark of the Covenant and seeing all the spirits fly out...it's beautiful! The game play, the graphics...the Wii is AWESOME!!

We played a lot of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, me and Uncle Kyle. Believe it or not, Uncle Kyle, 's good with a game. He actually beat me a few times. I was shocked. Especially that one time he pulled that Final Smash out of nowhere. I'll get him for that. Mark my words.

Anyway, I gotta go. I gotta go see Dad and Laura for Christmas. They'll get me presents, too.

Have a Happy New Year! I know I will! The Stunt-Master will be making a huge jump on the New Year's on the stroke of midnight! It'll be awesome!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Holidays)_

_Happy Holidays, Christy! From me and the entire gang!_

_- Anna Drake and the rest of the Liberty Legion._

_--_

_(Subj: Wii)_

_You got a WII?! You lucky duck! I want my own Wii! I don't wanna share everyone else's!_

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Sweet)_

_Sweet! I'll send you my friend code for Brawl and we can play each other!_

_- Elizabeth the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Sweet)_

_Thanks a lot, you guys! And Liz, that code is in the mail!_

_- Christy_


	18. Chapter 18

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "I'm sorry, Dave. I can't do that." - Hal 9000, _2001: A Space Odyssey_**

**Profile Time yet again! And now, here is the Earth-13000 version of Sobek!**

**Sobek**

**Real Name: **Deborah "Debbie" Tolensky

**Allegiance: **None

**Age:** 10

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Yellow

**Family:** Laura Tolensky/X23 (Mother), Lucid (Father, deceased), Logan/Wolverine (Grandfather) Todd Tolensky/Toad (Step-father), Christina Tolensky/Lucent (Step-sister), Tristan Tolensky (Step-brother)

**Mutation: **Deborah's mutation makes her slightly resemble a humanoid dinosaur. She has green skin, fangs, and her fingers are tipped by claws. Her feet have a sickle claw on each ankle, and she has a tail. She has enhanced senses and a healing factor. Because of her mutation, she doesn't like the cold very much.

**Personality: **Debbie is a playful, happy, and friendly girl. She enjoys visiting her former home and fellow Morlocks in the sewers. She doesn't remember her biological father. She considers Todd Tolensky her real dad. She is close to Christy, even though the two step-sisters live on opposite sides of the country. She envies Christy because the elder girl lives in a sunny place. She also is close to her grandfather, Logan.

**Brief History:** Debbie Tolensky lost her father Lucid at the hands of the Viper not long after she was born, and the event traumatized her mother X23 to the point where she showed practically no emotions towards others. Debbie was the only person who ever saw X23's warmer side. When Laura and Todd got married, he adopted her into his family, and Debbie grew up with Todd being her father, which is something that has never really bothered her, as she feels her step-father made her mother happy again, and she eagerly awaits the birth of her new half-siblings.

**Note:** Debbie's codename, Sobek, comes from the Egyptian crocodile god. In the core Sidney-verse, her counterpart there still lives with the Morlocks.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

January 22, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers.

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while. You see, between missions and school, my life's been busy. Not to mention that I couldn't put down my new Nintendo Wii.

I picked up a new game for my Wii: _Super Mario Galaxy._ I love that game. It's a lot of fun. I also have been paying a LOT of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl._ I unlocked all the fighters, but Wolf McDonnell was a real pain to get. Easy to find, hard to beat. Sheesh.

Also, I'd been doing a lot of online Brawling with Liz and Noriko. I've whupped their butts quite a bit. I am the Mistress of Smash.

I also kicked some serious butt on _Twilight Princess._ Best game of the Zelda series ever, if you ask me. I think this might be even better than _A Link to the Past._ _LttP_ fans, please don't kill me...

_Super Mario Galaxy _is the best Wii game ever so far, if you ask me. I laugh out loud every time I see Mario in his bee outfit. I don't know why , but I think he looks adorable in it.

On New Years' Day, I saw the Stunt-Master do a special New Years' Day jump. It was awesome! He cleared 20 buses. 20 BUSES! It was so cool! These buses weren't lined up side-by-side, no sir. They were laid out BUMPER to BUMPER. That was a long jump. For a moment there, I thought he wouldn't make it, but then it turned out he had jet engines on his bike. He had JET ENGINES on his bike. With a KABOOM, the jets ignited, and he cleared it. HE CLEARED IT! HE CLEARED IT! IT WAS AWESOME!

You know, I could tell all my faithful readers about some of the things we did on missions and stuff, but I'm afraid I can't. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that some of the stuff we do involves real sensitive top-secret kind of stuff. You know what I'm saying? Believe me, I wish I could tell you some of these stories, but then I'd get chewed out by Nick Fury. And getting chewed out by Nick Fury is no fun. And then the worst thing will happen...Uncle Kyle will ground me. Man, I hate it when Uncle Kyle grounds me.

But I did something that I _can_ tell you about. I went to see AC/DC at Madison Square Garden. It was awesome! I love AC/DC! You should've seen me there. I was wearing a school uniform just like Angus Young. I went with my family, and I brought my friend Kat and e-mail buddy Liz along. We all had a blast. We got to meet the guys backstage, too. The guys are very nice people. Angus Young told me this really funny story. I don't remember it, but it was very funny. Turns out Kat knew them through her dad. Wildstar opened for them once.

Sorry this blog entry is so short. It's late, and I have to get to bed.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Welcome back!)_

_Welcome back, Christy! I missed the blog._

_- Liz_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Welcome back!)_

_Thanks! It's great to be back! I missed doing this blog. But on the good side, I got almost 300 Trophies so far._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Welcome back!)_

_Already? Wow! That's impressive. I only got...157._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: HA!)_

_Kept kicking our butts, huh? Who won the last six brawls? Me, that's who! I'm the **real** and **true** Mistress of Smash!_

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: HA!)_

_(pouts) Only because you got lucky._

_And you were right, Christy! AC/DC rules!_

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: HA!)_

_Okay, you're right, Noriko. But I still won more matches than all of you._

_I told you you'd fall in love with them when you saw them live, Liz. I told you!_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Jump)_

_Yeah, I remember the jump. It was awesome! I wanna see the Stunt-Master jump **thirty** buses._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Jump)_

_Yeah, it was a cool thing to see._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Jump)_

_Oh, I loved that jump! Mama Beth and Mama Shan were hooting and hollering in delight when he made it._

_- Beak_

_--_

_(Subj: Concert)_

_You got to see AC/DC?! Aw, MAN! YOU ROCK! AC/DC ROCKS!! WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

_- Vince_


	19. Chapter 19

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "This is a police warehouse. This is the safest place in Chicago." - Carl Winslow, _Family Matters_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

**It's Profile Time yet again! And this one is a rather famous one. It's Christy's father, the Toad!**

**Toad**

**Name:** Todd Tolensky

**Codename:** Toad

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 45

**Birthday:** Unknown

**Features:** Yellow eyes, brown hair, webbed fingers and toes, and long prehensile tongue.

**Powers:** Enhanced leg muscles allow him to jump great heights and lengths. Prehensile tongue. Can spit slime and cling to surfaces.

**Weaknesses:** He's little. Most of his strength is in his legs, giving him a weak upper body. Being amphibious, he is vulnerable to temperature changes, giving him a real dislike of cold weather.

**Personality:** Todd is a smart-alec who tends to get easily irritated. Despite his seemingly crude manner, he's good-hearted, and is loyal to friends. He is a very dedicated family man.

**Likes:** Being a family man, art, movies, and flies.

**Dislikes:** Cold weather, snakes. He used to have a real dislike for Nightcrawler as a teenager, but now the two share a strictly friendly rivalry.

**Family:**

Lucy Tolensky-Toynbee (Mother, deceased)

Daniel Toynbee (Father, deceased)

Sidney Cagney-Tolensky - Octavia (First wife, deceased)

Laura Tolensky - X23 (Second wife)

Christina "Christy" Tolensky - Lucent (Daughter)

Leola Tolensky (Daughter, deceased)

Tristan Tolensky (Son, adopted)

Deborah Tolensky - Sobek (Step-daughter)

Rosetta Tolensky (Maternal grandmother, deceased)

Todd Tolensky I (Maternal grandfather, deceased)

Angelina Tolensky-Wildfire (Cousin)

Todd and Laura are expecting twin children, both unnamed

**Character Status:** Reserve member of Freedom Force.

**History:**

Todd Tolensky was born Mortimer Toynbee, the son of an Italian immigrant and an English businessman. His father was abusive to his mother, and after a particularly savage beating, she died with a three-year-old Todd in her arms. His father abandoned him at the Black Womb, where they were going to try and 'cure' him of his mutation.

It was here he met Vivian. Todd eventually escaped, but had his memories of the place taken away from him by Mastermind, who was being forced to with threats on his daughter's life (The daughter in question was Gabrielle. Mastermind didn't know about Regan or Martinique). Todd went on to live in Bayville's orphanage, where he first met Sidney while out playing. The pair became fast friends, but were split apart after Sidney's father died, and she was forced to move away.

Todd lived out on the streets for a while, meeting Dagger/Jenn Renford, who he dated for a brief time. He was eventually found and recruited by Mystique. While in the Brotherhood, he met Sidney again, who had joined the X-Men, though she quickly left to join the Brotherhood. They eventually began dating, though when Sidney was called away to Avalon, they split up.

Todd dated Wanda Maximoff for a while afterwards. The relationship didn't last, as he loved Sidney far too much. They soon reunited, and Sidney helped Todd deal with his memories of the Black Womb when they came flooding back. His father was soon killed by Todd's cousin, Botanica, and he finally felt free of his demons. He was heartbroken when he lost his eldest daughter to the Legacy Virus. Sidney was soon killed by Sinister, when she went after him. Crushed, Todd retreated to Mutant Town, quitting the Brotherhood (By that time, they had become Freedom Force East, although they kept the Brotherhood name). Two years later, Todd found an abandoned human baby on a street corner in Mutant Town. Feeling the child needed a home, he took the baby boy in, naming him Tristan, after a character in All Creatures Great and Small.

The years after Sidney's death were the hardest of Todd's life. He had grown estranged from Christy, who grew to despise him and blame him for the deaths of her mother and sister. Eventually, he found himself realizing that he was too emotionally destroyed to raise his two children alone, with baby Tristan having a lot of needs, and Christy needing guidance he couldn't give.

In one of the more controversial decisions he made, he sent his daughter and son to stay with their cousin Gina, feeling that Gina and her husband Kyle could provide the stable family that Christy and Tristan desperately needed. Afterwards, Todd did some traveling to get his head together, having many Indiana Jones-style adventures on the way. He would end up writing journals that described his feelings and thoughts on the places he visited. Upon a friend's suggestion, he had the journals published as books, which sold very well.

He would occasionally visit Bayville to reassure Christy that he didn't abandon her, and he always kept in contact with his children. Todd found some measure of peace on his travels.

Upon one of his visits to Bayville, Todd encountered some Gene Nation thugs attacking a mutant who spoke out against the movement. His old instincts and training kicking in, Todd saved the young mutant and engaged the thugs. However, he was past his prime and out of shape, allowing the thugs to lay a terrible beatdown on the Toad (It didn't help that they recognized Toad as a former Freedom Force member). They threw him into a sewer, where they planed to finish him off without witnesses.

Todd's life was saved by X23, who was patrolling the sewers at the time. She chased the thugs off, and upon Callisto's suggestion, snuck him to a hospital, and contacted Freedom Force.

During Todd's recovery, X23 found herself visiting Todd in the hospital. She would say that she found herself drawn to him, as a similarly-scarred soul. While he recuperated, X23 and Todd grew close, helping each other heal from their own emotional wounds. They fell in love, but they feared that if they got together, they'd be betraying the memories of their deceased spouses. Thanks to Jay Guthrie, the mysterious Archangel, Todd and X23 finally admitted their feelings. X23 decided to start using the name Lucid gave her before his death: Laura.

Todd stopped his travels, and decided to rejoin Freedom Force, as a reserve member. Laura also joined up as a speaker for the Morlocks. Upon their marriage, X23 became Laura Tolensky, and he adopted her daughter Sobek, raising her as his own. He also continued reconciling with his daughter Christy.

February 7, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers.

I'm sick.

I hate being sick.

Being sick sucks.

I am sick. My nose is runny and stuffy, my head hurts, I can't stop coughing, I can barely keep my eyes open, and I can barely type. I need more Dayquil.

You think that in California, one can't get colds, but believe me, bugs do go around. I have no idea who I caught it from. Vince is real lucky. That kid's got a healing factor. He shrugs off colds like it's nobody's business.

God, I hate being sick.

Here I am lying in my bed, watching TV, and trying to type on my laptop. I'm watching a really funny episode of _Family Matters._ Carl and Steve Urkel are stowing all of Steve's wacky inventions in a police warehouse and they get ambushed by a gang. Steve tricks the gang into letting himself and Carl into Steve's Transformation Chamber, and Carl and Steve become Bruce Lee clones. They open an epic can of whupass on the gang. A great episode.

I still hate being sick.

I'm lying here in my bed, a bucket full of used tissues right next to me. God, I used a lot of tissues. Ugh.

I really hate being sick.

I wonder which one of my DVDs I'll watch today. I'll probably watch those _Star Trek_ DVDs Uncle Kyle let me watch. I can't go to school today, so I've been stuck in my room watching TV and eating chicken soup.

I _really_ hate being sick.

On the upside, Liz had given me some herbal teas that said really help. Some Canadian plant or something. They help a little. Still sick, but not as bad.

I **really** hate being sick.

I think I'm done blogging for now. Ugh.

I _**really**_ hate being sick.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Sorry, Christy)_

_Sorry you're ill, Christy. I'm happy those herbal teas I sent are helping you feel better._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Sorry, Christy)_

_Thanks, Liz. Those teas are really good._

_- Christy, who hates being sick._

_--_

_(Subj: Better)_

_Get well soon, Christy. I still want to play Brawl with you._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Better)_

_Thanks, Nori. I'll take a nap, then see if I'm well enough to kick your ass._

_- Christy, who still hates being sick_

_--_

_(Subj: Get Well)_

_Barney, Kirby, Maddie, Anna, and I just want to say that we're sorry you couldn't be with us on our mission right now. We're thinking about you, and we hope you get better soon._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Get Well)_

_Thanks, guys._

_- Christy, who still hates being sick_

_--_

_(Subj: Lucky me)_

_You oughta get a healing factor, Christy. Does wonders for me._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Lucky me)_

_Ahhhhh, shaddap._

_- Christy, who still hates being sick_


	20. Chapter 20

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "I'm using this monster to help other people." - Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne on Batman, _Batman Begins_**

**It's Profile Time yet again! And this time, we discuss another Earth-13000-exclusive character, the son of Gina and Kyle Wildfire: Vinez!**

**Vinez**

**Name:** Brian Owen Wildfire

**Codename:** Vinez

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 8

**Birthday:** October 15

**Features:** Brown hair, blue-green eyes

**Powers:** Brian Wildfire can fire whip-like vines from his wrists, which he can use as a grappling rope or as a weapon. He can also charge these vines with electrical power, which gives them a little extra kick. Brian is immune to electrical shock.

**Weaknesses:** His big Achilles' Heel is his temper. Also, a skilled fighter can use his vine whips against him.

**Family:** Angelina 'Gina' Tolensky-Wildfire/Botanica (Mother), Kyle Wildfire/Thunderbolt (Father), Todd Tolensky/Toad (Uncle), Christina 'Christy' Tolensky/Lucent (Cousin), Sherri Wildfire (Sister)

**Personality:** Brian Wildfire is his father's son, personality-wise. Quick with a quip and a punch, Brian is as hotheaded as his legendary father. He is very proud of his family's wrestling heritage, and wants to follow his dad's footsteps.

**Brief History:** Brian is the first child of Gina and Kyle Wildfire. Growing up, he always got attention for his loud mouth and temper.

**Note: **Brian's name comes from late professional wrestlers "Flyin'" Brian Pillman and Owen Hart.

February 27,20XX

Hello once again to all my loyal readers!

Sorry I took so long to write a new entry, damn addictive Wii eating up all my downtime. It didn't help that i was dumb enough to buy a new game: _Lego Indiana Jones, the Original Adventures._ Yes, I was dumb enough to buy another game for my Wii.

I always was a fan of the Lego Star Wars games, so I decided to rent Indy at the video store. I ended up playing it a lot. I enjoyed it so much, I nearly forgot to return it! So, I decided to get my own copy to keep, and I haven't regretted it. It's a fun game to play. It is especially fun if you love the original movies. The cutscenes were hilarious. I dare you not to laugh at the moment where Indy tries to fake out the Hovitos by showing them a rubber ducky. I used to have a rubber ducky. Dad got it for me when I was five. Do I still have it? Ah, I'll have to look around for it. Knowing me, it's probably tucked away in a drawer or something. I tend to throw things in drawers and forget about them.

I liked those Star Wars games because they required you to think and solve puzzles. And Indy is no different. It's a lot of fun solving the puzzles and unlocking all the hidden treasures. I got all the mini-models on _Raiders of the Lost Ark,_ and now I'm working on getting the ones in _Temple of Doom._ Believe it or not, Steven Spielberg himself considers Temple to be his least favorite of the Indy films. I can imagine why. It's good, but it doesn't have something _Raiders_ and _Last Crusade_ had.

On a different note, I had watched the Oscars, and I was so happy when Heath Ledger won Best Supporting Actor for _The Dark Knight._ Me and Dad saw that movie, and it was awesome! I saw it again with the rest of the Liberty Legion, and we had a blast. Vince nearly got us kicked out of the theater when he cussed really loudly at the scene with the big rig.

I was happy that Ledger won it because superhero films have a history of being snubbed by the Academy (If I had my way, _Superman_ would've dominated the '77 Oscars), but because his Joker was awesome. Incredibly creepy and cool.

My Dad often compares Heath Ledger to James Dean. I can see why. He's a big movie buff, which is something I ended up inheriting from my pops. Aunt Gina says I also inherited his stubbornness. Hey, it's not my fault I wanted to be a wrestler like Uncle Kyle. I like to kick ass, and I'm no kitchen whiz.

Oh, and this year marks the 35th anniversary of _Blazing Saddles._ One of Mel Brooks's best films. It is a funny movie. I was saddened when I learned of Harvey Korman's death. In case you're wondering, the late Mr. Korman portrayed Hedley Lamarr. Hedley, not Hedy Lamarr. But hey, it was 1874, he could sue her! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! And in that film, Mongo showed he was more than a big strong dope: he was a wise man.

Gotta go, got more treasures to pick up with Indy and the gang!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Not my fault)_

_Hey, I had to say it when the Joker flipped that big rig, man. That moment didn't win the "Holy &$^%" moment at the Scream Awards for nothing!_

_-Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Not my fault)_

_You got a point, but you still didn't need to do that._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj:Unlocking stuff)_

_Hey, Christy! Did you unlock the Ancient City?_

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Unlocking stuff)_

_Yeah, I did. Having trouble getting all one million studs. I can't seem to get that blasted mine cart to move._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Unlocking stuff)_

_Have a character grab a torch and put it to the back of the cart. It'll make the cart rocket away._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Re: Unlocking stuff)_

_Okay, thanks Anna. I'll do that._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Blazing Saddles)_

_Ha! I loved that movie! I saw it with the other New Mutants and we had a blast! Lizzie Guthrie had a fit when she heard the language in it!_

_And you are right, Christy. Mongo is indeed a wise man: "Mongo only pawn in game of life"._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Blazing Saddles)_

_Yeah, that movie's not for the PC. But it makes it even funnier._

_Mongo indeed is wise. We are all pawns in the game of life._

_- Christy_


	21. Chapter 21

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "I wanna be King of the Monsters." - Minilla, _Robot Chicken_**

**It's Profile Time once more! And now, we're gonna look at the Earth-13000 version of Forge!**

**Forge**

**Real Name:** Unknown. At birth was given the title "The Maker of All things, of Spirit and of Substance" at birth

**Allegiance:** X-Men Ally (Lives and works with X-Men, employed at Stark Industries)

**Age:** 62,but looks 41 due to spending twenty years in Middleverse

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Family:** Aenohe (Mother), Arthur (Father, deceased), Ororo Munroe/Storm (First wife, deceased), Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Second wife), Warlock Ramsey (Adopted son), Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Stepson), Rogue Rasputin (stepdaughter), Imara Munroe/Livewire (Daughter), Mo'e'ha Munroe/Zephyr (Daughter), Douglock Ramsey (Grandson), Evan Daniels/Spyke (Nephew), Maxwell Daniels/Quill (Great Nephew), Domani Daniels (Great Niece), Naze (Maternal Grandfather)

**Mutation:** Technopathic. Forge can intuitively understand any machine's abilities and can create any device his imagination can cook up. His cybernetic arm has built-in tools, and he also built his prosthetic right leg. He also has great potential in shaman-related magic, but doesn't like to use it.

**Personality:** Despite his cynical and sarcastic streak, Forge can actually be quite upbeat and cheerful. However, he gets very bitter and defensive if his past is brought up. He's terrified of rabbits.

**History:** Forge was born in the Lame Deer Cheyenne reservation in Montana. At birth, he was decreed to be a 'chosen one', a wielder of great mystical power, which would be used to defeat the Adversary, a god of Chaos. Not wanting this, Forge tried to flee, but was convinced to come home by his father, who would be killed in an accident. The rescue from it cost him his arm. The trauma, as well as the triggering of his mutation, caused him to attempt suicide at 14.

Moving to Bayville, Forge dated a disguised Mystique, and ended up trapped in Middleverse for twenty years, until Kurt Wagner, his future stepson, would rescue him (Roma as secretly involved in Forge's trapping and Kurt's rescue).

He would go on to try and cure Storm of the loss of her powers thanks to a power inhibitor Rogue built when she stole his powers. They would start dating, and later on, Forge took in the alien Warlock as a son. After he married Storm and they had their first daughter, Imara, the Adversary struck. Forge would use his mystical talents to save Ororo and Imara, but he lost a leg in the process. The family would grow with the birth of Zephyr.

After Storm was supposedly killed by Nimrod and the Sentinels, Forge went after Graydon Creed, the man who sent the Sentinels, and used his mystical powers to send the man to the dimension Kurt teleported through, killing Creed. After the Legacy crisis, Mystique, who still had feelings for Forge, would join the X-Men. Forge found himself eventually falling for Mystique again, but never acted on his feelings out of fear of betraying Storm's memory.

Six years later, Forge was alongside the X-Men and Freedom Force when they investigated strange weather patterns and were battling a mad scientist who wanted to use Earth's weather to rule it. The heroes would get some shocking help in the form of Ororo Munroe herself. She had evolved into a living weather pattern thanks to Nimrod, and used her now massive power to aid in the defeat of the scientist. Unable to have a normal relationship (Ororo no longer even had a body), and sensing Forge's feelings for Mystique, Ororo gave Forge his blessing to be with the shapeshifter. They would eventually get married.

**Note:** In the "core" Sidney-verse", Forge and Mystique never got back together.

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

March 6, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers!

I'm feeling good. I finally beat _Lego Indy,_ and now I am working on _Super Mario Galaxy._ It's a real blast of a game. I dunno how those guys can keep doing such fun Mario games. Every one is a blast.

Damn, the Wii is addictive. All I can think about is playing it. I can't even concentrate on this blog!

I am looking forward to seeing _Watchmen. _I have heard that the critics like it. I own the original graphic novel, which I read a hundred times, and I am excited to see how the film translates the novel. I did hear a lot of backlash when it was announced the ending would be changed, but I didn't care. I wasn't surprised. Whenever they adapt something from one media to film, they always do change something.

I do know that Alan Moore, the man who wrote _Watchmen_, wasn't too happy with his work being adapted to film. He has said that he wrote _Watchmen_ to show that comics could do things that film could not. If I were him, though, I should not be surprised that they'd try. Think about it. _Watchmen_ is considered more than just a comic. It's been in continuous print for decades, and it's managed to become known as "serious literature". Something that successful...well, somebody's going to want to translate it into another media. If you ask me, if you have good people who love and respect the source material, it'll be great. I have heard that the film is a big hit, so they're doing something right. The worst that could happen is that the adaptation ends up sucking.

Anyway, I'm working on _Super Mario Galaxy._ Did I say that this game is a blast? Well, it is. I'm having a lot of fun playing it, and the levels are really cool. My favorite so far has to be the Loopdeloop Galaxy.

I saw _The Untouchables_ today. In case you're wondering, _The Untouchables_ is a film directed by Brian DePalma released in 1987. It stars Kevin Costner as Eliot Ness and Sean Connery, as well as Andy Garcia and Robert De Niro as Al Capone. It tells the story of Eliot Ness's battles against Al Capone's bootlegging operation back in the era of Prohibition. It's not the most historically accurate film, I'll admit, but it's still a good movie. I enjoy watching it. It also has some great quotable lines. I got to quote the movie once after we beat up the Mandarin this one time. I rallied the gang like Jim Malone: "You wanna get the Mandarin? Here's how you get him! He pulls a knife, we pull a gun! He sends one of us to the hospital, we send one of his to the morgue! _That's_ the Chicago way, and _that's _how you get the Mandarin!" We kicked his butt. When it comes to fighting bad guys, I take a line from the movie as my philosophy: "Never stop fighting till the fight is done".

Anyway, I got to see the Chuck Norris Facts website, and it is hilarious. I got to meet Chuck Norris once, when I was around thirteen. He was attending a wrestling event my uncle was wrestling in. He was very nice. You know, Chuck Norris was involved in wrestling before. In the 1994 Survivor Series, he was the special guest referee in the Casket match between the Undertaker and Yokozuna. I have all the Survivor Series on DVD. That match is one of my favorites.

New episodes of _South Park_ are coming. I know Vince is going to enjoy it.

Alright, I gotta go and eat. I'm starving. See you around!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Alright!)_

_Alright, new South Park! I can't wait! I love that show. I heard they're going to make fun of the Jonas Brothers. I frickin' hate the Jonas Brothers. If I ever see them, I will beat them down. I will beat them and make them cry like their fans._

_BTW, saw Watchmen with the guys. Frickin' awesome. My GAWD, Malin Ackerman is hot. She can karate kick my ass any day. And Eban wouldn't shut up about the Comedian._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Alright!)_

_Yeah, I'm no fan of the Jonas Brothers either. Gimme AC/DC any day._

_I own the book. The book is a classic._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Chuck Norris)_

_Yeah, that site is really funny. There's also a book. You should get it. It's hilarious._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Chuck Norris)_

_Really? I'll go down to the bookstore and see if they have it._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Lego Indy)_

_I love Lego Indy. The cutscenes are funny._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Lego Indy)_

_Got it. Beat it. Fun game._

_- Christy._

_--_

_(Subj: Watchmen)_

_Saw the movie. I thought it was alright._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Watchmen)_

_Hey Mad! Yeah, I finally got to see the movie. It was good. The guy who played Rorschach really nailed it. And the costumes were great, too._

_- Christy_


	22. Chapter 22

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "You Irish cops are perking up. That's two sound theories in one day, neither of which deal with abnormally-sized men. Kinda makes me feel like Riverdancing." - Willem Dafoe as FBI Agent Paul Smecker, _Boondock Saints_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

**It's Profile Time, yet again! And this time, we talk about Siryn!**

**Siryn**

**Real Name:** Theresa Rourke-da Costa

**Allegiance:** Civilian

**Age:** In her 40s, but looks like in her 20s due to nanites

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Green

**Family:** Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Father), Maeve Rourke (Mother, deceased), Tom Cassidy/Black Tom (Uncle), Roberto da Costa/Sunspot (Husband)

**Mutation:** Theresa is capable of manipulating sonic vibrations, mostly in the form of a sonic scream. Cybernetic modifications have given her the power of flight as well as a healing factor, powerful enough to retard her aging process. However, Theresa is dependent on said modifications and the nanites in her bloodstream to survive.

**Personality:** Theresa is a cheerful woman who enjoys living life to the fullest. However, she does have moments where she does wish that she was a normal mutant again. She hopes to one day find a way to free herself from dependence on her cybernetics to survive. She desires having children with Roberto, but fears what the nanites in her blood will do to any children they do conceive.

**History:** Not much is known about the early life of the Irish girl known as Siryn, before she first appeared as a member of Nightshift, a group of mutants led by Legion that resided in a ghost town outside of Bayville. When Sauron attacked, she, alongside Xavier Institute students Kevin Ford/Wither and Jono Starsmore/Chamber were killed by the evil mutant. A year later, the psychotic mutant Virus dug her up and brought her back to life using nanites.

Since she was freed fro Virus's control, she spent time working in a lab under the nanites' original inventor, Dr. Winter. Later on, she moved to Brazil, where she met and befriended Roberto da Costa, who was suffering after personal tragedies. The two would fall in love and eventually get married.

March 18, 20XX

Hello again to all my readers.

Yesterday was St. Patrick's Day. I hope you all had a great day then!

In case you're wondering, St. Patrick's Day celebrates St. Patrick, one of the patron saints of Ireland. In myth, he drove all the snakes from Ireland into the sea. St. Patrick helped convert the people of Ireland to Christianity, using the shamrock to help explain the concept of the Holy Trinity. Yup, I read up on the guy. I think that whole "snakes into the sea" thing is a metaphor for the converting of the Irish.

As you know, my Uncle Kyle is a Boston boy, and he comes from a big Irish family. To Uncle Kyle and his family, I'm just as Irish as they are, even though I'm actually one-quarter English, one-quarter Italian, and one-half Welsh. St. Patty's Day is a big deal to the Wildfires. To the Irish, it's a national holiday, and many other countries celebrate it.

Boston has one of the biggest St. Patty's Day celebrations ever. I went to the parade. ^_^ It was a lot of fun. According to Uncle Kyle, Boston was home to the very first St. Patrick's Day parade in York has the record for the biggest parade, much to my Uncle Kyle's chagrin.

Me, Uncle Kyle, and the rest of the Wildfire clan went to the parade in Boston. It was a lot of fun. There was cheering, some drinking, and general fun was had by all. I wore a silly green hat with a shamrock on it. Ran into Dad there, too. He was filming a special episode of his travel show. I'm gonna be on TV. ^_^

I didn't get to drink any green beer, though. Too young. But I had some great corned beef sandwiches for lunch.

I watched a couple of good movies on St. Patty's Day, too. And I do recommend them for the holiday. One is _Rudy._ It stars Sean Astin, who played Mikey in _The Goonies,_ and who'd go on to appear as Samwise Gamgee in the _Lord of the Rings_ movies. It's based on the real story of Daniel "Rudy" Ruettiger, who managed to play for the University of Notre Dame's Fighting Irish despite his small size. It's a great movie, and I dare you not to chant along with the crowd near the end of the movie. Ru-dy! Ru-dy! Ru-dy! Ru-dy!

I also watched another great movie, _The Boondock Saints._ It's about a pair of Irish-American fraternal twin brothers who believe that God told them to eliminate all the "evil men" who lived in their hometown of Boston. It is a crazy flick, and Willem Dafoe is hilarious in it. At least I think so. Critics and moviegoers have been divided on this film, but personally, I enjoy it.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Hey, Christy)_

_Hey, Christy!_

_They celebrate that here in Canada, too. I went to the parade in Toronto. I was wearing a "Kiss me, I'm Irish" shirt. I got a lot of kisses. ^_^_

_Although there was this one ugly dude who wouldn't leave me alone. I turned him into a newt._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Hey, Christy)_

_Nice job, Liz! I got my fair share of kisses, too._

_...You're kidding about the newt thing, right?_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: RE: Hey, Christy)_

_What do you think?_

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: St. Patty)_

_Hey, Christina!_

_We celebrated it here at the Institute, too. I never saw so much green in one building in my life._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: St. Patty)_

_Yeah, the green will come out on that day._

_I felt sorry for Roberto. His wife Theresa makes him wear that sweater every year. He constantly complains of itching._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Patty blast)_

_Hey, Christy!_

_The St. Patty's Day party at the HQ was a blast. You should've been there. Vince ended up hanging himself from a tree by his ankle. It was hilarious!_

_I saved you some of that green cake if you want it. I don't know how long I can keep Eban away from it._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Patty blast)_

_Hey, Anna._

_Ooh, green cake. Thanks._

_Oh, I heard about that incident with the boys. That was funny!_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Ha ha ha)_

_Hey, that was not my fault! I was dragged along for the whole blasted ride!_

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Ha ha ha)_

_Sure you were, Vince. Sure you were._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Yeah, right)_

_Don't talk garbage, Vince._

_- Beak_

_--_

_(Subj: Cake)_

_Hey, can I have that last piece of that green cake? It was delicious._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Cake)_

_Touch that cake piece, and I will take a sledgehammer to you._

_- Christy_


	23. Chapter 23

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Where does the church stand on evolution?" - Matthew Holness as Garth Marenghi, _Garth Marenghi's Darkplace_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

March 28, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers!

I saw a trailer for that new _Star Trek_ flick. It looks like it could be good. My Uncle Kyle is extremely excited for it. I kinda feel sorry for the new actors. It's going to be difficult for those guys. Take Chris Pine, for example. He's going to portray Kirk in the new movie. However, for about three decades, it was William Shatner who made the role of James T. Kirk. I have seen all the _Star Trek_ films so far (The second one is my favorite), and I am going to admit, it is going to be difficult to imagine anyone other than William Shatner portraying Kirk. Oh well. Good luck to the new cast. I hope they do a good job. I'm looking forward to seeing Simon Pegg as Scotty. If you haven't seen him and Nick Frost in _Shaun of the Dead_ and _Hot Fuzz,_ go rent them. He and Frost are hilarious in them.

In fact, Frost and Pegg have said that _Shaun of the Dead_ and _Hot Fuzz_ are part of a trilogy they call "Blood and Ice Cream". I wonder what the third film in the trilogy will be about. I've heard aliens may be involved. The trilogy is named because in each of the movies, a character is seeing a Cornetto ice cream. In _Shaun_, a character is seen eating a red one, symbolizing the bloody battles between the humans and zombies. In _Hot Fuzz_, a character is seen eating a blue ice cream, symbolizing cops. Maybe the ice cream in the next one will be green.

I suddenly want to try a Cornetto. Are they available in the States? Or are they strictly UK-exclusive?

You know, I went out to eat today at this new pizza place in LA. Well, it's more like an Italian restaurant than a pizza place. They serve more than just pizza. They also serve pasta, breadsticks, even these delicious ham-and-cheese rolls. I took Aunt Gina there once. She likes their lasagna, although when we get home, she grumbles about the linguini, which makes me, Uncle Kyle, and the kids groan.

I saw _Boondock Saints_ today. Me and the rest of the gang went to see it. We ended up laughing at things we really should not have laughed at, but something about that movie, you know. Yeah, I have to say, right now, Paul Smecker is one of the greatest characters in film history. Willem Dafoe is hilarious in this movie. We all hit the floor laughing when he appeared in front of that Italian mob gathering place dressed up as a woman. Oh God, that movie is insane. Blood, violence, copious and diverse uses of the "F" word, and crossdressing. Gotta love it.

I went to a birthday party today. It was for this kid, Kevin. He was a kid from my school who was a big sci-fi geek. He didn't have many friends (Sci-fi geeks get no respect), so I thought I'd come over. His invite promised viewings of _Star Wars_, so I figured it'd be good for some laughs. He had a delicious cake. It was about as good as that green cake I had on St. Patty's Day. Funny story about that slice of cake. Eban kept trying to get it, so the Legion hired Odetta to guard it. She looked at us like we had all gone completely insane. Hey, we offered her fifty bucks, so she accepted. Eban kept trying to get the cake slice the gang saved for me, but Odetta kept him at bay. She even was forced to whack him with a bat to get him to back off and shoot at him with her powers (She can shoot energy blasts from her fingers, kinda like Kat and her father Ace). In the end, I got my cake, Eban got blasted, and Detta got her money. Everybody's happy.

I'm going to the theater this weekend. We're going to go see _Monsters vs. Aliens._ It sounds pretty funny. It features the voices of Seth Rogen, Reese Witherspoon, and Stephen Colbert. I think it's supposed to parody all those old 1950s sci-fi B-movies. Sounds interesting.

Short entry today, got stuff to do.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Weird)_

_That was one of the weirdest jobs I ever was hired for. I have been hired for some strange stuff, but that took the cake, pun not intended._

_Nice blog, Christy._

_- Odetta_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Weird)_

_Thanks, Detta._

_You know, you got a bargain. Most people would've only paid you thirty bucks to guard a cake. We added twenty because we like you. :P_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: RE: Weird)_

_And I do appreciate it. Ol' Showdown loves herself some money. ^_^_

_- Odetta_

_--_

_(Subj: LOL)_

_Yeah, that bit with Willem Dafoe in drag was hilarious. I couldn't believe he was willing to make out with that dude._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: LOL)_

_It was funny, but some guys do not make good-looking women. Paul Smecker proved that._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: RE: LOL)_

_Yeah, I could not stop laughing. I do have to admit, Willem Dafoe has a pair of very nice legs._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Re: RE: LOL)_

_ROTFL_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Birthday Party)_

_That was very nice of you to go to that kid's birthday party. I know he tends to get flak for the things he likes._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Birthday Party)_

_Yeah, Kevin's alright. I know what it's like to be picked on. I'm on the school's wrestling team. A lot of people tend to talk trash about me. And besides, I love Star Wars._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Cornetto)_

_I think Cornettos are available in the US, but they are most likely called something else. I don't know. I live in Canada. Look for the Heartbrand logo._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Cornetto)_

_Okay, thanks Liz. I'll look next time I go to the store._

_- Christy_


	24. Chapter 24

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "You SUCK!" - Stewie Griffin, _Family Guy_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

April 26, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers!

Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, sorry about the lack of entries. Busy month. School, missions, and wrestling meets. My life is a busy one.

I've been getting ready to go on a trip in about a month of so. I'm going to go see Wales with my Uncle Vic.

I'm excited, but at the same time, I'm very 'meh' about it. My mother was Welsh, so my great-uncle Vic suggested that I go there to try and connect with that part of my ancestry.

I have heard Wales is beautiful, and I would love to go see it, but to be honest, I feel no real connection to that place. Except for my Uncle Vic, I have no family on my mother's side.

When I went to Ireland last week for a mission, I felt a connection to that place, even though none of my blood relatives are Irish (I'm assuming that my future twin half-siblings are half-Canadian here. Their mother, Laura, is a clone of Wolverine, who is Canadian, so I assume she's Canadian). I grew up with the Wildfire Wrestling Dynasty, who are a big Irish family. They adopted me into their little clan, and in a way, I adopted their culture. I've felt a connection to Italy (Aunt Gina and Dad are of Italian ancestry), and England (Dad's grandad was English. He also wasn't a nice guy), but not to Wales. I know my mother would be saddened by this, but it's the truth. I don't feel any connection to Wales. I have no relatives there, as far as I know. Mom had no siblings, and my maternal grandparents died long before I was born, so I have no family to visit there.

Despite this, I am going to have fun. One of the perks of being a Liberty Legionnaire is we get to travel. I do want to see how the Welsh play soccer. And I do want to see Cardiff. Maybe I'll get to see them film _Doctor Who._ Many episodes of the new show are set in Cardiff. And I do want to try some leek stew. As for speaking the language, Mom could, and she start to teach me and Leola a little, but after Leo and she died, I never got to learn the whole thing, and I haven't used it in years, so I most likely don't remember any of it. The only word I remember is "Cymru", which is what the Welsh call Wales.

I have done some research on Wales, mostly to see what I should go see on my trip, and I found myself reading about the problems between England and Wales over the years. While my reading, I remembered going to England once and Dad chuckling about this remark that this British columnist, A.A. Gill, made about the Welsh people. This clown basically said that the Welsh were liars, bigots, and ugly, among other things. Me, I just shrugged it off. The man's an idiot. I don't pay idiots heed. I wondered why Dad found it hilarious, and then he explained it to me:

"This guy should be very grateful your mother never read this guy's columns. If she read this, she'd hunt him down and slice him into ribbons."

Yeah, I can imagine Mom doing that. She'd hunt him down, and then he'd say they were violent. Mom would hunt a guy down for saying that stuff about her people, but she wouldn't use her head and probably get herself arrested. Or killed. Yes, I'm still pissed off about my mother getting her ass killed all these years ago. Thanks for being there for me and Dad, Mom. Really appreciated it.

I did get to see _Monsters vs. Aliens._ Hilarious movie. Really funny. I loved Stephen Colbert as the President. But the funniest one in the whole film, hands-down, without a shadow of a doubt...was Seth Rogen as the blue glob known as B.O.B. He was hilarious. HE FLIRTED WITH A JELLO! I love Seth Rogen. He's a very funny actor. I saw him in _Pineapple Express,_ and he was great. The fight scene with him and James Franco taking on Danny McBride was really good. Really funny. "THIS! ENDS! NOWWWWWW!"

Heh. I can't wait for _Observe and Report_. That film sounds hilarious. Seth Rogen as a mall cop on the edge. That sounds good.

Right now, I am watching Uncle Kyle wrestle. He's kicking some guys' butt. I love wrestling. It's some great stuff. In fact, I'm on my school's wrestling team. I'm the only girl on the team. The guys are cool with it. However, it is difficult getting a date sometimes. They're all afraid of me. It's just not fair sometimes. It's not like I go around grabbing everyone I see and tying their limbs into knots. Give me a break. I'm actually quite nice, and I am actually worth looking at in a singlet. I think it started in my freshman year. I beat up on this bully who was picking on Kevin, that sci-fi fan I told you about in an earlier blog entry. Grabbed him and gave him the Ric Flair treatment. Figure Four, baby! WHOOOOO! Kevin became my best human friend after that.

Anyway, I gotta go. I gotta get debriefed. Have fun, loyal readers!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Hey)_

_Hey, Christy! Great to have you back, girl! I missed your posts!_

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Hey)_

_Hey, Liz!_

_Yup, it's great to be back! Finally, I find time to blog again._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Blog)_

_Hello, Christy._

_Your friends told me about this blog. It's neat blog. I want a blog!_

_I read every entry! It's great!_

_- Kevin_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Blog)_

_Hey, Kev!_

_Nice, huh? I'm very proud of it._

_Oh, and getting a blog is easy. They have places you can go to make your own blog._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: New Blog!)_

_Hey, Christy!_

_Guess what?! The Xavier Institute has its own blog! That's right! I created a blog for the Institute! Check it out! Funny pictures, videos, and gossip!_

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: New Blog)_

_Cool!_

_I started a trend!I like a good funny video. I'll check it out!_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Wacky Mission)_

_Man, that last mission was insane. I don't think we'll be welcome again in Canada for a while._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Wacky Mission)_

_I don't remember most of it, to be honest. All I remember are the drunken horses and angry Mounties. Or was it drunken mounties and angry horses?_

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Wacky mission)_

_Both._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Idiots)_

_I can't take you idiots anywhere! UGH!_

_- Beak_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Idiots)_

_Oh come on, Barney! We didn't burn that bar down...or de-pants those Mounties._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: My head)_

_You guys are bringing back memories I don't want in my head._

_- Kat._

_--_

_(Subj: WHAT?!)_

_WHAT DID YOU CRAZY AMERICANS DO?!_

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: WHAT?!)_

_Don't ask, Liz. Just don't ask._

_- Christy_


	25. Chapter 25

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "My FACE! It huuuuuurts!"**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

May 2, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers!

Well, as part of my preparation for my trip to Wales at the end of the month, I went out to get some stuff for my trip.

I got me a nice pair of sandals, some new clothes, and a couple video games to keep me occupied on the plane. I got me a really cool Superman t-shirt. And Dad got me a nice gift, a Welsh national football team jersey. I don't follow Welsh football, but it's a nice jersey. I gotta remember to get some sunscreen for the trip. I'm gonna need it.

It's going to be strange going to my mother's homeland. I only went there once, when I was four years old. Leola was six. I don't really remember any of it. Dad told me about the trip. It sounded like I really enjoyed myself.

You know, Dad did an episode of his travel show from Cardiff. It was a good episode.

I'm watching this really funny movie: _True Lies_. Its got Ah-nold and Jamie Lee Curtis. It's a mixture of action and humor, and it works. The gunfight in the bathroom is really funny. And I loved the bit with Arnie on the horse: "And hurry it up. My horse is getting tired." They go through a fancy hotel, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And when the bad guy gets away, Ah-nold asks the horse what kind of cop he is, that is great. That is a great movie.

Anyway, I hung out at the X-Mansion today, and the X-Men started wondering who could play them in movies. I suggested Ryan Reynolds for Deadpool (Yeah, he was an X-Man). Think about it, Ryan Reynolds is good at playing smart-ass idiots, and Deadpool is a smart-ass idiot. I never want to work with that man again. What is_ wrong_ with that guy? I've never known a man could be that obsessed with Bea Arthur, of all people. I can only imagine his reaction when he learned of her passing.I also thought maybe that Hugh Jackman guy could play Wolverine. Wolvie had no idea who Jackman was, so I told him that he was an Australian actor, who is known for his Broadway work. Yup, he's a song-and-dance man. The look on the Wolverine's face was priceless. He had this whole 'A-buh' look. It was great. He then grumbled something about the water in LA. Man, we already have a smog problem here, we don't need a water problem.

Mystique suggested Rebecca Romijn. Huh, somehow, I can't imagine her. She's a model. But I've been surprised by cast choices before. Nobody ever heard of Christopher Reeve before he did _Superman_, and then afterwards, everyone believed there was no one better for the role.

Did I ever mention that I love _Family Guy_? That show is hilarious! I know some people would be put off by the random flashbacks, but I think they're cool. I don't get the Meg abuse, though. I think they should give her a break. And the Brian and Stewie "Road" episodes are really hilarious. You know, Uncle Kyle loves that show, too. His favorite one is "Blue Harvest", where they parody _Star Wars: A New Hope_ They're working on a sequel that parodies _Empire Strikes Back._ I can't wait for that one. Uncle Kyle loves the Star Trek and Star Wars references. During that one episode with Lauren Conrad, he kept yelling "Star Trek II! Star Trek II! Star Trek II!" I punched his arm. He shut up. Aunt Gina laughed. I wish I do the flashback thing like Family Guy.

Ooh, speaking of Family Guy, it's on now! Gotta go!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: True Lies)_

_I liked the cat fight with Jamie Lee Curtis and Tia Carrera (Did I spell that right?). I have that issue of Playboy with Carrera in it. She's hot._

_And I never thought it'd be possible for Jamie Lee Curtis to be hot until I saw that striptease scene. Yowza!_

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: True Lies)_

_Pervert._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Really)_

_You're surprised, Christy? He's just like his old man._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Really)_

_Yeah, I shouldn't be._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Good luck)_

_I hope you have fun on your trip, Christy! Wales sounds really beautiful. I would love to go there myself one day._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Good luck)_

_Thanks, Anna. _

_Yeah, I am excited. I don't know any Welsh, though. Ah, well, I'll pick up enough. I know my mother's death was taken hard by people in Wales, so I hope that I don't get bothered a lot about it._

_--_

_(Subj: Heh)_

_I wouldn't worry about it. It's been a decade. And I know that you're going with that insane great-uncle of yours._

_I'm sorry, but he is a nut._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Heh)_

_You're lucky that's true, otherwise I'd march into Canada, and whup ya up and down Maison Alpha. And no Mounties would stop me!_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Thanks, Christy)_

_**_

He had this whole 'A-buh' look. It was great. He then grumbled something about the water in LA.

_**_

_Thanks a lot, Christy! We ended up with a really hard Danger Room session because of you!_

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Thanks, Christy)_

_Hey, that wasn't my fault! Blame that Keller kid and those stupid pranks of his!_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Love that show)_

_Yeah, I think Family Guy is hilarious, too. Mom doesn't let Sylvia watch it. But I let her watch it secretly. She likes Stewie. But I never got why Stewie wanted to kill Lois so badly._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Love that show)_

_If you ask me, I think he wanted to be the top woman in the house. Heh. I'm funny._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Wow)_

_Wow, you guys sure live crazy lives._

_- Kevin_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Wow)_

_You have no idea, brother._

_- Christy_


	26. Chapter 26

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "SHUT UP!" - Vince McMahon**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

May 07, 20XX

Hello again to all my loyal readers!

I got a really neat gift today. Kevin burned me a copy of the Foreigner album _Records_. _Records_ is a 1982 compilation album by Foreigner. He also added the song "Blue Morning, Blue Day", which was missing from the original collection. I was introduced to the band by my Uncle Ace, although he said the band was never the same since Lou Gramm left. He likes the new singer, Kelly Hansen, but Ace often says 'Foreigner ain't Foreigner without Lou Gramm'. I think I discussed this before. I dunno.

I read a good book today. _The Da Vinci Code._ I saw the movie with Tom Hanks and Ian McKellan. It was really good. I really enjoyed it. I am looking forward to seeing _Angels and Demons._ It's the prequel to _The Da Vinci Code_. Well, the book is. The movie version is a sequel. It's about Robert Langdon trying to save the Vatican from the Illuminati, who are trying to destroy St. Peter's Basilica with antimatter. Yup, antimatter. I read the book. It's really good.

I have heard about the massive controversies that the film is generating. This guy, William Donohue, he heads this group called the Catholic League, has claimed the film has anti-Catholic sentiments. Seems to me that somebody wants attention. Feh. I mean, don't these people realize that _The DaVinci Code_ and _Angels and Demons_ are both _fictional?_ They are made-up stories. Well-written and well-done stories, but they are still stories.

I am so going to the theater this weekend to see _Star Trek._ I can't wait! I'm counting down the hours! My Uncle Kyle is especially excited! From what we've heard so far, the film seems really good. I can't wait to see the new cast make their debut. I think it's going to be awesome.

I have to remember to get a card for Laura. Mother's Day is coming up. I did some visiting today. I got to say hello again to little Paul and Joanne today. That's right, Laura finally gave birth! I am now the elder half-sister to a pair of twins: Paul and Joanne Tolensky. Dad and Laura named them after the late Paul Newman and his wife Joanne Woodward. Maybe I'll tell you about it in my next entry. They were watching _A New Kind of Love_, a 1963 film that starred them together when Laura went into labor. Hence, the twins' names. The ride to the hospital was legendary. It was like Dad was channeling Aunt Kitty. Please don't tell Aunt Kitty I wrote this. She will go completely freakin' insane. Maybe make me eat her cooking. Oh dear God... Poor Eban. I always feel bad for him. I heard that he and Uncle Lance eat out so much, every restaurant in Chicago offers those guys a discount. I don't blame them.

I once accidentally ate a cookie Aunt Kitty made, and I was sick for a week. I could barely even _**look**_ at food without puking like crazy. It was horrible. And you don't want to know what happened when Uncle Freddy ate one by accident. Let's just say the smell was horrible, and poor Uncle Fred was too embarrassed to show his face for a month, even though no one blamed him.

Although it was hilarious when Mystique ate one. Her powers went crazy. She shifted out of control for an hour. One moment, she was Storm (Well, back when she had a human body), the next, she was Professor Xavier. It was funny to watch.

Anyway, I gotta go eat, and get some stuff for my trip. I'm gonna owe a lot of money to people. See ya!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Yech)_

_Hey, Christy!_

_Yeah, Mom's cooking has not gotten much better. And you know what amazes me? She **still** hasn't realized it._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Yech)_

_Uh-huh. Aunt Kitty still doesn't get it. That is sad. She tried to make some baby food for little Paul and Joanne. It took half of Freedom Force to prevent Laura from skewering Aunt Kitty._

_Somebody's gonna have to talk to her about her food issue._

_...Somebody we don't like. Maybe that monkey-ass from Humanity First._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Hey)_

_Hey, Christy!_

_Great entry! I heard about the birth of your new siblings. Congrats!_

_- Kevin_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Hey)_

_Hey, Kev!_

_Thanks! Maybe I'll let you come see them! Little Joanne looks just like Laura, only with dad's dirty blonde hair and yellow eyes, and Paul does resemble Dad, only he has his mother's eyes and hair. They are very adorable. You should come see them._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Heh)_

_I think that would be so funny, getting that monkey-ass from Humanity First to talk to Aunt Kitty about her inability to cook. Imagine the look on her face. If **mutant-haters** think her cooking sucks, then you know you are a bad cook._

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Heh)_

_LOL_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Twins)_

_Yeah, you heard about the twins! Congrats, girl!_

_And as for all that complaining about Angels and Demons. The movie is fiction. It's no big deal. It's not a documentary. It's all made up. And I don't care about the controversy. I'm not Catholic._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Twins)_

_Thanks! Oh, and by the way, Laura loved the dreamcatchers that you made for the twins. She hung them up over their cribs._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj:Forgiven)_

_Don't worry about it, Christy. I take no offense. I forgot to let you know that. Mom's cooking hasn't gotten much better over the years. I know the owner of every pizza guy in Chicago by name. Swear to God._

_And yes, it was funny when Miss Darkholme ate the cookie. Although me and Dad had to step in when Miss Darkholme started to try and go after Mom with a laser cannon._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Forgiven)_

_Thanks, Eban._

_- Christy_


	27. Chapter 27

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "I like this ship! It's exciting!" - Simon Pegg as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, _Star Trek_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent_

May 16, 20XX

Hello once again to all of my loyal readers!

Well, I did something very very very _VERY_ special this weekend! Me, Tristan, Brian, Sherri, and Uncle Kyle went to see _Star Trek!_ Alright!

The film had gotten a LOT of praise from critics and fans alike, and me and Uncle Kyle were curious.

The film. Was. Awesome.

The writers were pretty ingenious in this film. I don't want to put in any really big spoilers so those who haven't seen it can enjoy the film. Let's just say that the film found a way to start anew, but at the same time, preserve old _Trek_ continuity. And I loved the nods to the old series and movies. The film is peppered with them. It's fun looking for them.

The acting was really good. And there were plenty of moments that made me laugh out loud. Check the scene with Kirk doing the _Kobayashi Maru_ test. The funniest one had to be Simon Pegg as Scotty. He has a moment that really gets the gut bursting.

I think all the actors did excellent in their roles. Chris Pine was a great Kirk: cocky, cool, and commanding. Karl Urban's McCoy was fantastic, as cantankerous and cranky as the original. DeForest Kelley would be proud. I also enjoyed Zachary Quinto's interpretation of Spock. I have heard that Spock was a dream role for him. I could tell that was enjoying the role. His Spock is a bit more openly emotional than Nimoy's, but then, considering that Quinto is playing a younger Spock, it's forgivable. And he is no less awesome. Never. Make. Him. Angry.

I did wish that Anton Yelchin and John Cho got a little more screen time as the new Chekov and Sulu, but I'm happy they still got a moment or two each. I liked that Yelchin continued that 'pronouncing v as w' think that Walter Koenig did, and it was funny seeing him try to get that computer to follow his commands. And John Cho's Sulu is badass. He had a collapsible katana! He did swordfighting! Best moment in the whole movie: SULU SWORDFIGHTS A ROMULAN! That was awesome! I bet Goerge Takei wished they'd let him do that in a film!

Zoe Saldana was also really cool as Uhura. She had a really cool scene with Chris Pine's Kirk. Funny enough, Saldana played a Trekkie in _The Terminal._ I never saw it. Heard it was good.

A weird thing happened to me today. I was in the mall, buying some sandals for my upcoming trip to Wales, when this woman, dressed like a thirteenth-century witch. For some reason, she seemed hellbent on attacking me and blasting me to bits.

This broad was nuts. She talked about my 'Cagney blood'. Cagney blood. Cagney was my mother's maiden name. She still used it professionally before her death. I wondered what issue this witch had with my mom. There was a fight, and long story short, the mall was wrecked. Again. Anyway, she said that there were others with Cagney blood, and she decided to save me for last. Amazingly, she talked in a Welsh accent.

That last statement really confused me. If that woman was talking about the Cagney bloodline, then she must be way out-of-date. I'm technically the last of the Cagney bloodline. My mother and sister are dead. My grandparents on both sides are dead. And according to Dad, Mom had no siblings. So, what the heck was she talking about? I told Liz in Canada about it. Maybe she could help.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Great movie)_

_Yeah, I saw it. And I liked it. And I'm not even a Star Trek fan!_

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Great movie)_

_Cool, Nori! Told you you'd like it._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Movie was fun!)_

_The movie was a lot of fun! I liked how they managed to restart the Trek continuity while keeping the original Trek continuity intact._

_- Kevin_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Movie was fun!)_

_Yeah, it was a great movie, Kev. The Enterprise looked like an Apple Store, but then again, the original bridge was very colorful._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Good date movie)_

_Please don't eviscerate me for saying this, Christy, but I am not a Star Trek fan._

_I'm not like your Uncle Kyle, able to quote the movies or the episodes._

_But I did enjoy the movie. Me and Angel went out to see it on a date, and we both enjoyed it._

_It was a good film._

_- Beak_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Good date movie)_

_I'm glad you liked the movie._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Hi, Christy!)_

_Hey, Christy!_

_I didn't see it. Everyone tells me it's good, but sci-fi is not really my thing._

_Oh, I got some info about that witch you told me about._

_I myself am not familiar with that kind of thing, but I talked to someone who was an expert in Celtic mythology, since you said the witch spoke Welsh. He said you must've encountered a Gwiddonod. A Welsh witch. And one that may have had a grudge against your family._

_I don't know if I spelled that right. No offense, Christy, but Welsh is a hard language to write._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Hi, Christy!)_

_Hey, Liz!_

_You should see it. I know you're not a sci-fi freak, but you're missing out on Simon Pegg as Scotty. He's hilarious!_

_And thanks for the info. A Gwiddonod. I wonder why she said there was another Cagney and wanted to save me for last? There can't be anyone left on my mother's side. Well, there is my Great Uncle Vic, but he is not a Cagney. He is related by marriage. And that witch was talking blood. Weird._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Hi, Christy!)_

_Maybe you have a relative you don't know about. Like Wildstar had his two children. He didn't know about either Kat or Vince for a long time._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Re: Hi, Christy!)_

_Perhaps. But I doubt it. I guess that maybe I'm just dealing with a lunatic. Story of my life._

_- Christy_


	28. Chapter 28

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Where're my pants?!" - Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly, _Back to the Future_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

June 10, 20XX

Hello once again to all my loyal readers!

Well, I had fun on my trip to Wales. I stayed in Cardiff, Wales's capital city during my time there.

One of the things I saw there was the Cardiff Castle. It's this big castle that was originally built by the Normans. There were maybe Roman forts on the site beforehand. It imprisoned Robert, the eldest son of William the Conqueror. The castle would be refurbished in the Gothic Revival style in the 19th Century. Uncle Ace performed there once. The castle has held rock concerts and soccer games. Tom Jones once sang there.

Without Cardiff Castle, there would be no Cardiff. It started out as a small town that grew around the castle in the medieval era. It would really grow thanks to the docks, which I also got to see. Cardiff is known for its coal production. Which has caused it problems, considering everyone wants to go green these days. Luckily, Cardiff has huge business and financial sectors.

The people of Cardiff speak a lot of languages. English, French, but surprisingly, a lot of Arabic speakers lived there. Great Uncle Vic could speak Arabic, and he taught me a little bit of it, which was a lot of help.

When I stepped foot on Welsh soil, I felt really strange. I have said that I felt no connection to Wales, considering I was raised by a wrestler of Irish heritage, and his wife of Italian heritage, and my father is half-Italian, half-English. But when I stepped on Welsh soil, I felt...strangely at home. Like I belonged here. Uncle Vic told me that was because even though Mom was long dead, I still had her blood in my veins, so her Welsh heritage lived on through me.

I saw a lot of great stuff in Cardiff. I saw St. David's Hall, which is a performance arts center built in 1982. It hosted a lot of performances in various musical styles, and even holds free concerts. I saw the Millenium Stadium, which is the home of the Welsh national soccer team, and it hosted the 1999 Rugby World Cup. I got to see an exhibition game there. The fans are nuts. I also saw this really cool old building called the Pierhead Building. It had hexagonal chimneys. The building has a big clock on it, which leads some to jokingly call it "Baby Big Ben". Heh.

At the Red Dragon Centre in Cardiff, I saw the Doctor Who exhibit they had there. The new version of Doctor Who is filmed in Cardiff, so there was an exhibition, and I took a lot of pictures for Uncle Kyle. He loved them.

I also got to see the National Museum Cardiff. It has a lot of paintings in it, including some Renaissance artwork, and this really nice depiction of Venice by Claude Monet. I also went to the Welsh National War Memorial, which paid tribute to Welsh soldiers who died during the two World Wars. I placed some flowers there. It seemed to be appropriate.

While there, I met a guy around my father's age, maybe a little older. He was wearing a Welsh Guardsman's uniform. The Welsh Guards are an infantry division of the British Army. Their cap badge is a leek, and they were formed in 1915, during the First World War. They saw action during the Second World War and the Falklands War in 1982, as well as the latest conflict in Iraq. This guy we met was a veteran of the Falklands War.

His name was David Griffin, and he was a real nice guy. During my vacation, I ended up staying with Mr. Griffin and his family. They were a host family, and they were very nice. I knew them from a Freedom Force mission I heard about. Battling the Masters of Evil in Cardiff. Mrs. Griffin was this nice blonde girl, and they have four kids. The family had a Wii, which made them awesome. Their eldest son was named Owen. He was about eighteen, and wanted to go to college in America. Then there was Kathy, who is my age. She's a mutant, believe it or not. Her mutation is cat-like, like my mother's, only she looks like a white tiger, not orange fur like my mother had. Next, there was Maggie, who was 13. She loved video games, and kept kicking my ass at _Super Smash Bros. Brawl._ We exchanged Friend Codes. Finally, there was little David Jr., who was eleven. He is a mutant as well. He can spit flames, which my Uncle Jake can do. He gets jokes about it because dragons do that, and dragons are a symbol of Wales.

I had no idea where Uncle Vic, and quite frankly, I may not have wanted to know. If there is anything I knew about my Uncle Vic, he most likely would been spending his time at the seediest bar in the entire British Isles. It wouldn't surprise me. Uncle Vic's knack for finding those kind of places is almost magical. It's crazy.

I also picked up some gifts for the family. For Dad, I picked up a book on Welsh history, which he loved. For Laura, I got a teapot. Which she really liked. I got Paul and Joanne little stuffed dragons, which Dad and Laura told me they adored. For Uncle Kyle, I got him a magazine that covered the Welsh wrestling scene, and I got Aunt Gina a cookbook filled with Welsh recipes. She can't wait to try them out.

In essence, I did a lot in the two weeks I was in Wales. Next entry, I'll tell you about the battle I had with that Gwiddonod.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Wow)_

_Wow, Christy! Sounds like you had a lot of fun in Wales and saw a lot of neat stuff. How'd you hook up with the host family?_

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Wow)_

_Oh yeah, I had a lot of fun. It was great. I got a lot of pictures. I'll send you a few._

_And as for the host family, they were friends of a friend of Uncle Bobby and Uncle Kyle's. They were happy to take me in for a couple weeks. The Griffins were a great family. I really miss them._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Cool)_

_I'm glad you had fun in Wales, Christy! I would love to see some pictures. Cardiff sounds really beautiful._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Cool)_

_Trust me, it is. And I'll send some pictures to you. I wish I could've seen Doctor Who being filmed, though._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Too bad)_

_Too bad, Christy. Personally, I like that Billie Piper chick on that show. She was hot. I saw that one episode where she as Rose Tyler got possessed. She was funny in that episode. She was hot._

_...Did I mention she was hot?_

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Too bad)_

_...Did his mother forget to neuter him or something?_

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Too bad)_

_Don't mind him, Liz. He's just like his dad._

_And I wouldn't talk if I were you, Liz. We saw how you rated to Vince when you first met him._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Re: Too bad)_

_*blushes* Shut up, Christy._

_- Liz the Talisman_

_--_

_(Subj: Incredible)_

_You are a lucky girl, Christy. I wish I could go on a vacation like that. Unfortunately, Mom's job as Mayor of Chicago prevents us from really going out a lot. We can't even go out to a restaurant without somebody getting on us about something._

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Incredible)_

_Awww, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure my pictures will help you feel better._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Incredible)_

_Very big help. Thank you. ^_^_

_- Eban_

_--_

_(Subj: Nice trip)_

_That trip sounded like real fun, Christy!_

_- Kevin_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Nice trip)_

_Yeah, it was. Expect pictures._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Gwiddonod)_

_I wanna hear about the Gwiddonod fight._

_Nice to have you back, Christy._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Gwiddonod)_

_Next entry, girl._

_Great to be back, Nori._

_- Christy_


	29. Chapter 29

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "Whoa! That's a good song title." - Nathan Explosion, _Metalocalypse_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

July 22, 20XX

Hello once again to all my loyal readers!

First of all, I want to say thank you to Neil Armstrong, Michael Collins, and Edwin Eugene 'Buzz' Aldrin. Several decades ago, those three brave dudes jumped into the final frontier. On board Apollo 11, they represented humanity taking its first steps from the cradle that was the Earth. They flew into the great unknown that was space. Buzz and Neil took humanity's first steps onto her only natural satellite, the moon.

"One small step for man, one giant leap for Mankind."

Beautiful words.

I saw the Apollo 11 Command Module, called _Columbia_, believe it or not, at the Air and Space Museum in DC. It was really cool. And cramped. I can understand why Armstrong and Aldrin wanted to walk on the moon. Cramped in that thing for several hours, I'd want to get out before I went bananas. I can imagine that when Neil Armstrong was walking on the moon, uttering his famous line, he was really thinking this:

"_One small step for me out of that damn Lunar Module so I can finally **move!** Geez, my spacesuit is more roomy than that thing!"_

Heh heh, I'm funny.

Okay, I promised you the story of the battle with the Gwiddonod. Okay, it's quite a story.

Well, as I mentioned in the last entry of my blog (God, I ate it when real life prevents me from updating this thing in a timely manner), I was living with a host family, the Griffins. Nice folks.

Anyway, I was talking to David Griffin about his service in the Welsh Guards, and he mentioned his father was a Welsh Guardsman. He and I were checking out Bangor, a city in Wales. Yup, Wales and Maine have a place of the same name. Maybe the Maine Bangor was started by Welsh settlers.

He and I were checking out the Bangor Cathedral, as well as the broadcasting center where BBC Radio Cymru broadcasts from. My Freedom Force ID was real helpful. I got to appear in a real radio show! I am awesome! ^_^ Although I did need David's help to translate the Welsh, since my Welsh is...well, rusty is an understatement. Mom could speak it, and she did start to teach me a little, but she had to go and get herself killed before I could get fluent. Thanks, Mom. Real nice of you.

Well, the crazy Gwiddonod started to attack the station. During the battle, I noticed she was acting quite strangely. She was also going after David. I wondered why. David and his family let me stay with them, and besides that, there was no connection between the Griffins and me...or so I thought.

The Gwiddonod started ranting that she smelled the Cagney blood flowing through his veins. But that did not make any sense. He wasn't related to me. I grabbed a steel rod that got dislodged during the fight, and started swinging (Hey, I heard Celtic supernatural things hate iron, and steel is made from iron, so worth a shot). She blasted at me with magic energy, I think. Don't ask me, I'm no Doc Strange. Luckily for me, David had his gun, and he manged to shoot the witch in the stomach. It forced her to back off and teleport away to heal. It helped that Uncle Vic showed up and slashed her open real good.

I asked David about his family, hoping it would give a clue as to why the witch went on about Cagney blood. David explained that he had a picture of the man he believed was his father (David was born thanks to a one-night stand. I told him I'd introduce him to Vince and Kat). It was a man that I recognized from my mom's photos.

It was my maternal grandfather. Jasper Cagney. Dressed in the uniform of the Welsh Guards.

Uncle Vic did tell me he knew Jasper, and that he was a bit of a ladies' man before he met my grandmother, Uncle Vic's sister, Mary Creed-Cagney.

It made perfect sense. If Jasper was with another woman before he met my grandmother, then it may have been possible that he had another kid before he had my mother. My mom went her whole life not knowing that she had an elder half-brother. David Griffin and Sidney Cagney were half-siblings. My God. My mom went her whole life not knowing she had a half-brother, which meant I had a long-lost uncle. I knew that he looked familiar. Uncle Vic was also shocked. The Griffins were my blood relatives. I didn't know what to think.

However, I didn't have time to deal with this right now. The Gwiddonod was still alive, and that was still a problem. Uncle Vic suggested we try to find out why she hated the Cagneys so much. With help from STRIKE (They're the English version of SHIELD), we were able to discover that the Gwiddonod was burned at the stake by an ancestor of mine and David's in the 14th Century. Okay, so that explained it. My family burned her, so she wanted revenge.

Alright, I gotta take this witch out. Seriously. Because I don't want her bothering the Griffins.

Luckily, all we had to do was wait for the witch to show up. STRIKE helped hook us up with a local mystic, and to make a long story short, we kicked Gwiddonod ass. After we took her to the shed, I had a chance to deal with that little revelation that the Griffins were my blood relatives on my mother's side. I spend the rest of my vacation bonding with my newfound family. It was really a lot of fun. Although the cops had to get involved thanks to my Uncle Vic's bar-hopping. Thanks, Uncle Vic. He really loved the Adnams brew, though.

Well, I'm sure this blog entry has bored you enough with his massive length. I'm going to go eat!

**COMMENTS:**

--

_(Subj: Bangor, Maine)_

_Actually, Christina, the Maine Bangor was started by **British**-American settlers, not necessarily Welsh. _

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Bangor, Maine)_

_I see. I kind of think that there may have been some Welsh people among them._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Bangor, Maine)_

_Maybe. I dunno. And congrats on meeting your new family members._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: Welcome)_

_Thanks, Anna. But they were always family. Just didn't know it until now._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Congrats)_

_Congrats on finding more family members, Christy! At least now your family reunions will be more interesting._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Congrats)_

_Yeah, now that I actually **have** some relations from my parents' side (Just kidding, Uncle Vic)! I'm thinking of introducing the Griffins to the Wildfires. That'll be fun!_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Congrats)_

_Oh, God. I've seen a Wildfire Family reunion, and trust me, they are crazy! A bunch of pro wrestlers all in one room. The Griffins would run away screaming._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: HA!)_

_Says the girl who drooled over the sight of my Uncle Jake._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: HA!)_

_Shut up, Christy._

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Family)_

_Welcome to my world, Christy. You couldn't believe how shocked I was when I learned of my brother Vince._

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Family)_

_Not as much as Dad was. He fainted again. At least, that's what Aunt Sharon told me._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Heh)_

_You know, considering who your father is, you two, I wouldn't be surprised if there's another half-sibling running around somewhere._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Heh)_

_Nope. Wouldn't surprise me._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Heh)_

_Same here._

_- Kat_


	30. Chapter 30

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "We don't want to have you take naked pictures of us." - The scoutmaster, _South Park_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

August 5, 20XX

Hello once again to all my readers.

Ah, it's August. Which means fall is coming up. A new school year, and the leaves change colors.

Uncle Kyle likes to take me back to his hometown of Boston when the leaves change colors. He said that the sight of the leaves changing color in New England is very beautiful. I once saw that in Vermont. It was amazing.

It's the one sad thing about living in California in the fall. You see, we have lots of palm trees here. Palm tree leaves never change color. They stay green all year. Not to mention that LA stays warm all year around. Actually, I don't mind that too much. I like warm weather. I hate the New England winters. So damn cold. And because of my mutation, I'm always so sleepy when the cold hits.

It was a disaster for this one mission we had. Busted up a U-Men operation alongside the X-Men in New York, New York. Okay, I'm exaggerating.

In case you're wondering, the U-Men are really creepy folks. They take mutants, take out their body parts, and graft them on themselves. They also live these freaky suits, environment suits, because they are seeking protection from an imperfect world or some weird stuff like that. I know, it's...creepy. Very creepy. And very wrong. These guys look like they came out of the mind of a completely insane Scotsman. **(1)**

The mission wasn't really a disaster for the heroes, it was one for me. It was horrible. I was extremely sluggish, even though I had slept all night long. I could barely keep my eyes open. I was literally wobbling in my seat. The others said I had this angelic-looking dreamy smile on my face, like I was welcoming coming slumber at last after a week without it. The others realized that it was my mutation reacting to the cold weather. Amphibians hibernate during the winter, and since my DNA had amphibian traits, it was basically telling me "It's cold, go to bed for three months." So, they told me I had to stay behind. At least, that's the part I remember. I was too drowsy or asleep to remember the rest. The mission did go well, though.

I had a good dinner tonight. I had some leftover roast beef sandwiches. I just took some roast beef from the fridge, put them in some sandwiches, and stick them in the microwave. Voila! Sandwiches!

I also got me a little gift: A couple of _Family Guy_ DVDs. I love this show. It is hilarious. I especially like Stewie. I thought it was especially hilarious when he tried to kill Lois. Vince is also a big fan of the show, and he likes to say that Stewie hates Lois because he wants to be the top woman in the house. That makes a lot of sense to me. I also kinda feel bad for Meg. That poor girl gets no respect. No respect at all. I like the episode where Brian convinces Meg to become an atheist. You know, I can understand why Brian would think that Meg should embrace it. If I were Meg, I would've eventually believed that there was no God, either. Although, if I were Meg, I would've kicked Connie D'Amico's candy ass all over James Woods High. I also would regularly kick the candy ass of all the other membersBut that's just me.

That reminds me of a girl I have had the extreme displeasure of knowing. Candace "Candy" Wilson. Oy. For some reason, she likes to make fun of me because of many things about me, mostly my tomboyish ways and my appearance. I take after my old man in looks, his eyes, his skin tone, his hair color. She often likes to talk about how ugly Dad is. But I pay her no mind. But I did tell Laura some of the things she said. Laura wanted to hunt Candy down and gut her like a fish. And don't ask what Debbie wanted to do. I can't tell it in this blog...I don't think it could be mentioned in an NC-17 rated blog.

I also rented a good movie at the video store. _The Wrestler._ With Mickey Rourke. It's a really good movie. Mickey Rourke was incredible in it. I can't wait to see him in that superhero flick coming up.

I also got me a new game for my Wii: _Mario Kart Wii_. And this game is awesome! Mario can't race just karts anymore. He can now race cars, and bikes, too! The game even brought back a couple levels from the very first Super Mario Kart game for the Super Nintendo. It also brought back some levels from the Mario Kart games for the GBA, DS, and Gamecube. I've been doing well so far. I've gotten gold trophies on all the eight cups in the 50cc Prix, and working on the 100cc stuff.

I gotta get going, got more races to run.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Family Guy)_

_Glad you like the show, Christy! You should get the one DVD where Stewie meets his future self. That one is so funny. As well as seeing what the Griffins would probably be like in the future. Heh._

_And I saw the Wrestler once. It was a good movie. Marisa Tomei was half-naked a lot in it. That was the best._

_-Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Family Guy)_

_Thanks. Oh, I think I've seen that DVD in the Wal-Mart. I'll ask Uncle Kyle to take me up with him to get it. He wants to get that Green Lantern DVD._

_And why does your review of that movie not surprise me?_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Game)_

_Ooh, we got that game in the Institute! You wanna race online sometime?!_

_- Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Game)_

_Cool! I'll see you online! Maybe we'll battle, too!_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Alright!)_

_I'll be there, too! Me and the rest of the Legion will be there for a race, too!_

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: Race)_

_Oh, yeah! Racing time! Let the butt-whipping begin!_

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: Re: Race)_

_I am so there!_

_- Kevin_

_--_

_(Subj: Race time)_

_Angel and I are gonna make all of you eat our dust!_

_- Beak_

_--_

_(Subj: keep dreaming)_

_As Aerosmith would say to you, Dream On! DREAM ON!_

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: Wow)_

_Wow, this game is a bigger hit than I thought._

_- Christy_

**(1) – The U-Men first appeared in _New X-Men Annual 2001_, written by Scottish comic book scribe Grant Morrison, who is known for having wild ideas.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "I lied." -Arnold Schwarzenegger, _Commando._**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

August 6, 20XX

Hello once again to all my loyal readers!

Well, school is starting up. Another year, another opportunity for advanced insanity. I got some school supplies and some new stuff. The day actually wasn't too bad. I got some flak, but then again, I am a mutant. I get my share of garbage.

I raked the leaves today. I know a lot of kids my age may be shocked to hear this but I don't mind raking the leaves. I find it relaxing. Especially since I get to use this really awesome leaf vacuum. Basically, I strap it over my shoulder, and suck the leaves up. It's a lot of fun.

Ugh, I just found out something interesting. I found out that _Star Trek_ is coming out on DVD...in November. November 17, to be exact. Three. Long. Damn. Months. It's not fair! I want that movie on DVD! Aw, come on!

Although I did get a fun DVD from the video store. It's called _How William Shatner Changed the World. _It's hosted by the man himself. It's a really good DVD. It's a History Channel documentary that talks about how _Star Trek_ inspired people into entering various scientific fields, like medicine, computer science, and physics. In fact, you know the hypospray from that show? I've heard there are actual medical tools based on that thing. It's really cool.

I also rented a neat little game today for my Wii. _Mario Party 8._ The latest entry in the _Mario Party_ series. The Mario games have more spinoffs than CSI. In the _Mario Party_ series, you play fun minigames, you move characters around some really cool boards with differing squares that have different effects, and you can even use candy power-ups. It's a very fun game. Highly recommended.

My friend Vince has a favorite Wii game of his own. _Dead Space: Extraction._ It's a horror survival game about humans on a spaceship battling a virus that turns people into alien monsters. Who said Nintendo games are only for kids, huh? I sure didn't,especially after playing that game.

And we had a wacky day today. Turns out that Dr. McCoy went to one of Francesca's plays. She's his daughter. It turns out that Mr. McCoy had a little bit too much of this Scottish whiskey Tony Stark gave him as a thank you gift. I think Mr. McCoy saved his life once or something. Anyway, he drank a little too much of it, and...he showed up to Francesca's play dressed up like an extra from Braveheart. You know, one of the Scottish warriors. He even had a Claymore. A Scottish sword. Somebody filmed it and put it here on YouTube. It was hilarious. He rampaged and proclaimed the building part of Scotland. Poor Francesca. She was so embarrassed. You could hear her yelling at him all over Bayville. And that's nothing compared to what Dr. Reyes did to him. Let's just say she has a new sweater, and he couldn't leave his room for a while. **(1)**

Ahhhh, not much else to talk about today, I'm afraid. Bayville High got itself a new science teacher. He's kinda nice. He's one of the few teachers who doesn't talk trash about us mutants. He pulled this legendary prank on an anti-mutant teacher. It was so funny. Shaving cream all over the cafeteria. Maddie filmed it and put it up here.

Gotta go and eat. See ya!

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Fave games)_

_I also like the Simpsons Game. That game is really funny._

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Fave games)_

_Yeah, that game is awesome. And the Lego games are always funny._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Re: Fave games)_

_LEGO Batman is really funny. Lego Catwoman preens like a real cat if you leave her alone for a while._

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: Deal with it.)_

_The movie's not out yet. Deal with it._

_-Noriko_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Deal with it)_

_Shut up, Nori._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Hey guys)_

_Hey, guys! I got me some chili. It's from New York City. ;P_

_- Kevin_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Hey guys)_

_NEW YORK CITY?! :P_

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: DVD)_

_Glad you're enjoying your DVD, Christy._

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: DVD)_

_Thanks, Anna. It's a lot of fun._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Prank)_

_That shaving cream bomb was AWESOME! I think he should teach us to make it! And the best part? The anti-mutant teacher got blamed for it! LOL!_

_- Maddie_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Prank)_

_Yeah, that was awesome. The principal never turned that shade of red before._

_- Christy_

**(1) – Francesca McCoy is the daughter of Hank McCoy and Cecilia Reyes. She is a normal human.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Christina's Lily Pad**

**Disclaimer: "I've been an outsider all my life." - Superman, _Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes_**

_Christina's Lily Pad_

_Christina's Lily Pad is the official blog of the Liberty Legionnaire known as Lucent._

August 8, 20XX

Hello once again to all my loyal readers!

I had noticed something interesting lately. Recently, I had noticed my friend Kevin constantly scribbling in a notebook. At first, I thought he was taking notes for classes, but then I noticed he was carrying a little notebook around with him wherever he went. I've overheard girls talk about that notebook, making stupid little theories about what was in it. I realized it wasn't like the notebooks we use to take notes in at school. He even took it to a cafe, and while eating a donut and drinking a hot chocolate, he was scribbling. At first, to be honest...I really didn't mind it or really care, but as time went on, I found myself growing more curious. Finally, I decided to satisfy my curiosity once and for all...

- - - - - -

A skinny teenage boy, with longish brown hair and black wire-frame glasses, was sitting at a table in a cafe. He was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers. With a mechanical pencil, he was writing in a small black-and-red leather-bound notebook. Nearby him was a covered cup of hot chocolate, and next to the book, was a half-eaten plain donut.

"No...that's not a good idea..." He mumbled to himself, flipping the pencil over and erasing his last line. He then scratched his chin in thought for a moment. His eyes briefly widened. "Ah! I can have 'em do that instead!" A grin spreading on his face, he started eagerly writing again. The front door to the cafe opened, and a pretty teenage girl, around sixteen-year-old girl walked in.

She was a pretty girl, her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with the bangs allowed to go free. She had a slightly curvy and well-toned figure, covered by a pair of black jeans held up by a green studded belt, blue Converse shoes, and an Undertaker t-shirt. An orange-furred tail with black stripes poked out the back of her jeans. Around her wrists were a pair of silver bracelets.

Christina "Christy" Tolensky had been taking a walk when she decided to stop in and get a snack. She noticed the boy writing in his notebook.

"Hmm..." She mumbled to herself. "He's scribbling in that notebook of his again. I wonder what he is writing..." She knew that if she came up to him right away, he'd close it up and she'd never get her answers. So, the young heroine decided to play it subtle. She went up to the counter and ordered a coffee and a blueberry muffin. Once she got her food, she carefully walked up to the boy.

"Hey, Kevin." Christy greeted. The boy, Kevin, looked up.

"Oh, hello Christy." Kevin smiled.

"How ya doin'?"

"Oh, I'm doing good. You?" Kevin answered.

"Oh, I'm doing good, thank you." Christy nodded. "Is this table taken?"

"Nah, go ahead." Kevin answered. The young mutant took a seat across from the teenage boy. She started to eat her muffin, when she noticed Kevin was still scribbling. "Hey, uh..."

"Yeah?" Kevin blinked, looking up. He took a sip of his hot chocolate. "What's up?"

"...what're you writing in there?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Christy smirked. "You know, I've seen you write in that thing quite a bit."

"It's nothing, Christy." Kevin shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, come on." Christy chuckled. "What is it, your journal?"

"No, it's not." Kevin shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Christy grinned. "Don't worry, I won't laugh at you."

"Sorry, Christy." Kevin shook his head. "It's personal."

"What're you afraid of?" Christy rolled her eyes. "You practicing writing love letters in there?" Kevin blushed.

"N-no."

"Come on, Kevin." Christy begged

"A-Alright..." He mumbled, slowly closing the notebook and sliding it towards Christy. The young mutant grinned and carefully picked up the book and opened it. She read the writing inside and...

"Wow..." The blonde girl blinked in surprise. Inside the book were...

Notes.

Various notes on characters, and ideas.

"Wow." Christy repeated, blinking. "It looks like you're planning out a novel."

"Something like that." Kevin admitted with a nod. "I'm working on some short stories. You know I always wanted to be a writer."

"Based on these notes, it looks like some of these stories could be really good." Christy blinked.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded, taking back the notebook. "I write notes and ideas that come to my head so that I can plot better." He shrugged. "It's better than keeping the ideas in my head. I can get them jumbled or worse, forget them."

"It's cool." Christy shrugged. "Based on these notes, you got some good ideas flowing. I can't wait to read those stories."

"Oh, yeah." Kevin smiled. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why?"

"I wanna surprise people."

- - - - - -

Don't ask me what was in that notebook, I am not going to say. Let's just say, it was really cool stuff he had in it.

I saw this neat show called _Sports Soup_ when I was channel surfing. I thought it was hilarious. I especially laughed when they played a clip of Kimbo Slice, that underground fighter who became a sensation on the Internet. He sounds like my Uncle Kyle when he does a wrestling promo, only Uncle Kyle sounds smarter and is a better fighter. And they did an imaginary tour of A-Rod's home. I howled with laughter when they showed his home gym: A pharmacy. Heh. He took steroids, if you didn't get the joke.

I had a good wrestling meet last week. We dominated the opposing team, baby. Nobody can outgrapple me, heh heh heh. Speaking of wrestling, I gotta go to practice. See ya.

**COMMENTS:**

_(Subj: Thanks, Christy)_

_Thanks for not saying what was in my notebook, Christy._

_- Kevin_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Thanks, Christy)_

_No problem, Kev. Can't wait to see what you're cookin' up._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Good Luck)_

_Good luck at the wrestling meet, Christy! We'll be there too root you on!  
_

_- Anna_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Good Luck)_

_Thanks, Anna! Can't wait to slam some people around on that mat._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Kick some butt)_

_Kick some butt, Christy! You're the Queen of the Mat!_

_- Vince_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Kick some butt)_

_Thanks, Vinnie._

_And yes, I am. One guy confirmed it._

_- Christy_

_--_

_(Subj: Heh)_

_Yeah, I saw that meet. You had him screaming 'You're the Duchess! You're the Duchess! A number one, that's you!'. Heh heh heh. That was funny._

_- Kat_

_--_

_(Subj: RE: Heh)_

_Yeah, heh heh. God bless John Carpenter, Kurt Russell, and Escape from New York._

_- Christy_


End file.
